


Arrows of Desire

by Jen Hall (Greenlady)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Jen%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the far future, Ken Hutchinson meets David Starsky on a distant, strange planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows of Desire

Arrows of Desire

img

 

'Okay, everyone. Wake up, and let me see you looking awake. We'll be landing soon. Who knows what our welcoming committee will be like.'

Ken Hutchinson, the leader of Hutchinson's Mercenaries, was greeted with groans, and mumbled curses, but his troop did look awake, in short order. Hutchinson didn't mind complaints. Disobedience was something else.

'I don't like the look of this place, Hutch,' said Vanessa, as she stared out the observation port toward the rapidly approaching planet. Even this far out, the former prison planet of Tartarus looked as forbidding as its name implied.

'Neither do I,' said Hutch. But it pays well,'

'Money isn't everything.'

'No. But we agreed we needed money anyway,' said Hutch. 'So we took this job.'

'You told us we needed this job, and we agreed,' Vanessa purred.

'That's what I said. Now, let's get a move on. We need to be ready in case there's been a coup since last we heard from our employers.'

'Like our last job.' Vanessa grinned up at Hutch.

 

'Yes. Like our last job.' Hutchinson grinned back. 'Which is why we all agreed we needed this one,' he finished triumphantly. He walked up to the pilot's cockpit, his sometime lover's laughter following him.

'Thank you. Gaia out.' Finn, his pilot, was just finishing a conversation with Port Control.

'Ah. Hutch. All seems well. The code words they used checked out.'

'Good. So unless there was a coup, and they used torture to get the codes....'

Finn laughed. 'We're okay, boss. I'm sure of it.'

'Take her in,' ordered Hutchinson.

'Aye, Sir.'

Hutchinson took his seat as co-pilot, and the Gaia swooped down onto the landing pad with no problems. The welcoming committee appeared to be no more heavily armed than was wise under such circumstances. The Prime Minister of Diablo, the planet's most powerful nation, greeted them warmly enough. He introduced the leaders of some of the other nations, those who had decided to join in the coalition.

Hutchinson shook hands, or nodded respectfully, as custom demanded. He had studied the situation carefully, en route. His troop stayed in the background, remaining watchful as their leader dealt with formalities.

'Excuse me, Mister Prime Minister,' Hutchinson finally said. 'Forgive me for interrupting. But where is the delegation from the Kushran? They were supposed to be taking part in these proceedings.'

'Ah, yes. The Kushran. Mister Starsky?'

A dark, silent figure stepped out from the background where he had been hiding. He was wrapped from head to foot in black robes. A black veil hid his entire face. Even his eyes were covered in black net.

He bowed curtly in Hutchinson's direction.

'I am David Starsky. I am the agent sent by my people, the Kushran,' he said. His voice was a little harsh after the smooth tongues of the politicians, but Hutchinson heard it clearly, even through the layers of black cloth.

'You are the entire delegation?' Hutchinson asked. He was rather alarmed at this news.

'Yes. My people had some objections to the proceedings at the last moment. But they sent me to see if their objections could be resolved.'

'What objections, precisely?'

The Prime Minister broke in to the conversation.

'Mister Hutchinson. Do we have to settle this matter here and now?'

'Yes,' said Hutchinson. 'We do. I was under the impression that the major governments of your world were in agreement on this matter. Now I learn they are not. What exactly is the situation? Mister Starsky?'

'My people object to negotiating with women, Mister Hutchinson.'

'That must make things unpleasant at home. Especially in the bedroom.'

'I meant in worldly matters. In our world, women have their place. They don't carry arms, or deal with politics. These are matters considered to be beyond their understanding.'

'Oh, they understand them quite well. Understand me, Mister Starsky. I am not here to coddle you. I'm not going to jump like a Noridian flee every time you, or anyone else, has an objection to the colour of our uniforms, or what foods we eat, or whether all of us have penises or not. Do you want us to do our jobs? Do you want to solve the crisis your world is suffering through? I took this job on the understanding that my entire troop was hired, and that we would handle things in our own way.'

'I would make any sacrifice to solve the problems of my people, Mister Hutchinson.'

'Even work with women?'

'Even that,' Starsky answered. Hutchinson thought he could hear an undercurrent of laughter in his voice. 'I think the Elders will come around. They just wanted to make a statement.'

'Let's hope their statement doesn't come written in stone,' said Hutchinson.

**********************

Whoever had decided to name the capital city of Diablo Paris, had a strange sense of humour, thought Hutchinson. It was no City of Lights. Of course, the entire planet was permanently overcast, and the dullness of the atmosphere was apt to lead to depression in anyone used to brighter climates. Terrans, like himself, had to use special indoor lighting, and that had been part of their contract with the Tartarians. It was, of course, the heavy atmosphere that made this world habitable for humans. The thick cloud cover contained particles which blocked harmful rays from the sun.

The architecture was nothing special either. Clearly, it had not improved since this world had been used as a prison. But then, fighting poverty and disease didn't leave much time for creativity. Now, the Tartarians had a chance to change all that, and Hutchinson and his crew were here to help. If they lived long enough.

David Starsky had merged into the background again, at the end of their conversation. The welcome party had led Hutch and his mercenaries to the fleet of ancient ground cars that had been commandeered for this mission. Starsky had ended up riding in the same car as Hutchinson and Finn. He sat silent throughout the trip to the Parliament Buildings. Hutch could feel the burning energy roiling just under the surface however, and wondered how the man controlled it.

The Parliament Buildings had been the central prison complex in a former life, that was clear. Practical, cold and oppressive. When Hutch had a chance, he intended to suggest these people build themselves something more inspiring, just as an experiment.

Starsky shadowed Hutch and his people down the hallways to the conference room, then disappeared behind the other delegates. The Prime Minister pointed out the room's amenities.

'We have the maps and the language studies you requested,' he said. 'Also, all the available histories of Tartarus. And the reports of the geologists who discovered the mine fields.'

'None of which will be any help unless everyone does their best to cooperate.'

'Mister Hutchinson....'

'Mister Prime Minister. As I told Mister Starsky, we're not here to flatter you, or tell you pretty lies. We're not diplomats. We'll try to work things out peacefully, but that's not our primary purpose. You have to solve your own problems, and everyone here may have to make sacrifices, some more than others.'

'We understand all that,' said the Prime Minister.

'Do you?' Hutchinson asked. 'When you hired us, you said you were desperate, and would do anything. Keep that moment in mind.'

Hutch felt a buzz of that restrained energy from the corner in which David Starsky was trying to conceal himself. Perhaps such attempts worked with other people, but Hutch thought he could even see the bright eyes behind the dark veil.

*********************

The Prime Minister escorted them to their hotel personally. He gave Hutchinson a ride in his own ground car, which was larger and more comfortable than the one in which they had ridden to the Parliament Buildings.

'Please don't quote me on this, Mister Hutchinson. The Kushran actually made a concession sending anyone to this conference. We all expected them to boycott it completely.'

'Then why didn't you say something before we arrived?' Hutchinson asked. 'Or call the damned conference off?'

'I said we expected their behaviour. But we still had hopes, and our hopes were fulfilled. We know little of the Kushran. Mostly they keep to themselves. But the Starsky family does have the reputation of being a power in their nation. They are also somewhat more liberal in their beliefs. This looks like a good sign.'

'I'm happy for you. I'd be happier if I knew more about the Kushran. How to handle them.'

The Prime Minister laughed. 'Good luck. No one knows much about them, least of all how to handle them. Several times over the ages, emissaries have been sent to open diplomatic relations with them. None have returned. None have been heard from again.'

'Did the Kushran send you their heads as a message?' Hutchinson asked.

'No. We heard nothing from the Kushran on the subject, either.'

'Interesting. Perhaps the emissaries never reached their destinations?'

'Not one of them?' the Prime Minister asked. 'That hardly sounds like a coincidence.'

'I'll study the materials you gave me. Perhaps I can convince this David Starsky to discuss the matter with me.'

'Good luck. They rarely discuss anything with aliens. Or so I've been told.'

'Aliens?' asked Hutchinson. 'We're all human. We all originated from Earth.'

'Some of us are more human than others.'

'Mister Prime Minister. An attitude like that won't help speed diplomatic relations, I assure you.'

'What attitude? I'm only telling you what is widely believed on Tartarus. You won't find that belief in the histories, and no one will speak of it to you. But I'm warning you now. Many people believe that the Kushran are not fully human. Make of that what you will.'

'Thanks. I'll do that.'

**************************

'Right, people. Let's summarize what we know so far, then call it a night. Vanessa? You want to start?'

'Tartarus was colonized as a prison planet, about five hundred years ago. The prison was shut down two centuries ago. Escaped prisoners, ex-convicts who couldn't afford passage off-world, and ex-guards in the same position remained on Tartarus and formed the core of its population.'

'Tartarus was a impoverished planet until geologists discovered a new source of power,' added Finn. 'Potentia is a mineral that can mutate. It can be used in many different contexts, and it biodegrades very easily.'

'Which makes it useful, but potentially dangerous perhaps?' Hutchinson commented. 'How safe is a power source that can biodegrade right there in your space ship?'

'The samples sent to Earth by the geologists have been checked out very thoroughly,' said Vanessa. 'Potentia mutates under set conditions. It doesn't happen spontaneously.'

'So. Now Tartarus has the chance to become a wealthy planet, after centuries of poverty. What's the problem?'

'Tartarus is rife with factions,' Giorgio pointed out. 'Everyone is afraid they're going to lose out. People whose ancestors were escaped or ex convicts, are suspicious of those whose ancestors were prison guards. Some of them have long-held family grudges over things that happened centuries ago. Terrorists have been attacking the parties sent out to search for new sources of the ore.'

'Then, there are the Kushran,' added Hutchinson.

'Yes,' said Vanessa. 'What's with them?'

'Well, the Prime Minister saw fit to inform me that they may not be entirely human.' Everyone laughed at that.

'Typical bigotry,' said Vanessa. 'They're different, so they're inferior.'

'Perhaps,' said Hutchinson. 'But they are an unknown quantity.'

'Not entirely unknown,' said Vanessa. 'The Kushran were, according to the history book I've been reading, the first actual colonists. A number of convicts escaped not long after the prison first opened. They ran off into the Kush Mountains. Guards were sent after them, but never returned. Eventually, it was decided that recovering them was more trouble than it was worth.'

'So, the Kushran have been native Tartarians for five hundred years,' said Hutchinson. 'Hardly long enough to mutate into another species. Well, I think we've discussed this enough for tonight. Get some sleep everyone, and we'll start fresh tomorrow. I'm off to bed.'

'Want some company, Hutch,' Vanessa asked.

'Sorry, Van. I wouldn't be good company for you, though I always appreciate yours. I need to spend some time thinking.'

'Thinking?' Vanessa asked, with mock horror. 'What way is that to spend an evening?'

'Never mind. Go find someone who's better company.'

Vanessa laughed, easily enough, and sauntered off. Hutchinson had no intentions of reviving their relationship, especially now, when they faced such a difficult mission. He lay in bed thinking, instead.

Should he give any credence to the notion that the Kushran weren't human? Or had the Prime Minister merely been trying to influence the coming negotiations in favour of Diablo?

If David Starsky wasn't human, then what was he? Did it matter? What did he look like under those black robes? And why did Hutchinson care?

Hutch punched his pillow in frustration. Perhaps he should have taken Vanessa up on her offer after all. But they had lost interest in each other sexually too long ago. They made better friends and colleagues than lovers.

Besides, Hutch had the feeling that he would have spent the evening fantasizing that he was with a mysterious stranger, whose eyes were hidden behind a black veil.

*********************

Hutchinson lay awake half the night, but eventually drifted off. He couldn't remember his dreams when he woke up at dawn, but he had the impression they were peaceful and happy. No one else was awake yet, so he made a quick breakfast with some leftovers from last night's dinner. Bread and cheese, and some dried fruit. Then he headed off to find the hotel gymnasium.

The Hotel Diablo had been the prison guards' barracks in older times. The gymnasium was well built and had been updated for the hotel's clientele. It had hand weights, punching bags, and several treadmills. No high tech machines, but that was fine with Hutch. You got a better workout when you did all the working out, he thought. The gym also had another inhabitant, in the person of one David Starsky.

He had stripped off his heavy black robes, but was still covered from head to foot. He wore close fitting black trousers and a belted tunic. He had exchanged his boots for lighter athletic shoes, but still wore his black gloves, and a face veil. He moved lightly on his feet, as he punched and kicked at one of the heavy bags.

Hutchinson left him to it, and went to warm up. He ignored the treadmills, and ran a few laps around the gym, which was pleasant after being confined to the small Gaia for some days. Then he stretched, and finished up with a workout on the weights.

He looked up. Starsky was watching him.

'You want to spar?' Hutchinson asked.

'Spar?' asked Starsky. It was difficult to tell under all that cloth, but he looked a bit confused.

'Spar. A mock fight. You know, like you were having with the bag. Just for practise, is all. We don't need to look all bruised when we go in to the negotiations. That wouldn't give a good impression of my negotiating skills.

'Oh,' said Starsky. 'Spar. Of course.'

For some reason, Hutchinson felt himself blush. They took up positions in the centre of the gym, and bowed. It seemed that the traditions of the martial arts had not been lost, even to these strange people, which was reassuring.

At first, they circled each other, and tried out a few practice kicks and blows. Then Starsky made his move, a flurry of lightning-fast punches, and whirling roundhouse kicks. Hutch blocked and returned each one. It was exhilarating. Almost, it seemed they could each sense what the other was about to do. At last, they drew back, and bowed to end the match.

'You're good,' Hutchinson commented, as he dried off with a towel, and tried to catch his breath.

'Thank you,' Starsky answered. He was standing as cool and calm as if they had merely been strolling down the landing pad at the space port. 'So are you.'

'I'm not so sure. You're not even out of breath.'

'But I rarely am,' Starsky answered.

'Ah. You live in the mountains, don't you? Your body processes more oxygen than mine does. I've been living on board a spaceship for some time now, breathing recycled air. I need to get out more.'

'Yes,' said Starsky. 'That would be wise.'

'Do you think your people might decide to join the negotiations soon?' Hutchinson asked, as they walked down the hall to his rooms. It seemed natural that Starsky had joined him. Actually, he was probably staying at the hotel, which was the only hotel on the entire planet.

'I have contacted my family. They want to talk to you,' Starsky answered.

'Good,' said Hutchinson. 'Tell them I want to talk to them as well. Ask them to come and join us.'

'Oh,' said Starsky, and he paused in Hutchinson's doorway. 'They don't want to come here. They want you to visit us. In Kushran.'

**********************

'Ken. Hutch. Have you completely lost your mind?'

'Not completely, Vanessa, no. Not yet, anyway.' 'Well, I think you have, and you are just not seeing your lack of rationality in an objective fashion,' said Vanessa. 'We never take sides, Ken. Or even give the impression of taking sides. This visit could lead all the other factions to think we are taking sides. The Kushran side.'

'Indeed?' Hutchinson asked. 'I don't think I'm being irrational. Nor am I taking sides. I discussed it with David....'

'David? David? You've known him for less than a day, and he's David?'

Hutchinson just twitched an eyebrow in an amused way. Vanessa blushed.

'As I was saying,' said Hutchinson, 'I discussed this subject with David Starsky, and I raised every objection you've raised so far. But the fact is, Vanessa, that the Kushran are one of the major stumbling blocks in these negotiations. A good portion of the potentia ore lies in their territory. It's not irrational to go there and study the situation, is it?'

'But alone?' Vanessa asked.

'I was the only one invited,' Hutch pointed out.

'Who knows what they have planned. They could do anything they wanted to you. Kill you. Use you as a hostage.'

'No. I made that very clear to Mister Starsky. If they do take me hostage, you will not give in to any demands under any circumstances. That's always been our policy, and it still stands. As for inviting me there to kill me, what would that gain them? A loss of all trust, which is not what they seem to want.'

'Who knows what they want.'

'That's why I'm going there,' said Hutchinson. 'To find out. No one, as far as I could learn, has ever been invited before. Maybe I can learn something. Now, officially, I'm going to survey the potentia ore. Vanessa, you are in charge of the political negotiations in my absence, since you're second in command. If I don't return, carry on any way you see fit, except for ransoming me. Clear?'

'That's clear, Ken. But I don't like it.'

'I don't expect you to like it. Just to follow my orders, as long as I'm still alive. If I die, your response is up to you.'

'Understood,' said Vanessa, and the hardness in her usually sweet voice left no doubt that she'd do her best to avenge the death of Ken Hutchinson.

***********************

'Mister Hutchinson! Mister Hutchinson!'

The Prime Minister was chasing him down the hallway. Hutch stopped, and let him catch up.

'Mister Hutchinson! They tell me that you're going to visit the Kushran! I don't think that's wise.'

'Perhaps it isn't,' Hutchinson admitted. 'But I'm going there anyway.'

'But Mister Hutchinson, you probably haven't heard all the stories. The Kush Mountains aren't safe. Several times during the Prison Planet days, armed guards went into those mountains after escaped prisoners.'

'And were never seen again. I know. I read the histories, and you told me about the lost emissaries yesterday, remember? Your concern for my wellbeing is touching, Mister Prime Minister, since we just met.'

'You jest, Mister Hutchinson. But you don't know this planet the way we do. The Kush Mountains are dangerous. I told you yesterday that many believe the Kushran are not entirely human.'

'I remember. But how can you expect me to believe the stories, when you have no evidence? Tartarus was surveyed before it was colonized, wasn't it?'

'Yes,' the Prime Minister allowed.

'It was uninhabited?' Hutchinson asked.

The Prime Minister nodded. 'No intelligent life forms were ever found.'

'So those escaped convicts couldn't have interbred with another intelligent humanoid species?'

'No. But that doesn't rule out all interbreeding.'

'Are you suggesting that they bred with animals?' Hutch asked. 'Mercenaries hear all kinds of bullshit, but this takes the prize!' Hutch stomped on down the hall to his room, leaving the Prime Minister sputtering with indignation.

His entire troop was waiting for him.

'Ken!'

'Hutch!'

'Ken?'

'People. People. I'm going to Kushran. I know all the arguments, so just save your breath. Okay?'

'Okay,' said Mac, and the tall black woman grinned at him. 'I wasn't going to argue with you. I just wanted to know. If you don't make it back alive, can I have your guitar?

Someone scratched at the door, softly, and it shivered down Hutch's spine. Before he could move to open it, Mac was already there. She opened the door, and everyone stared at the black figure who stood on the threshold. He had dressed in his heavy black robes and boots again, and held a pile of black clothes in his arms.

Hutch smiled.

'Come in, Mister Starsky. You've met my troop? We were just discussing my imminent demise, and who inherits what.'

'That's a little premature,' said David Starsky. He sounded amused. 'I assure you, the Kushran have no intentions of murdering you.'

'Good,' said Vanessa. 'Because it would be the last thing they'd ever do.'

Starsky stared at her for a moment, then bowed respectfully.

'Lady,' he said. 'I will return your friend to you in one piece. I swear that on my own life.'

Vanessa nodded back, with her cool aplomb. 'Thank you,' she said, and strode out of the room, her head high. The others followed. Hutch waited until they'd left, to allow himself to chuckle.

'I think you surprised them. They were beginning to see you as some sort of boogie man.'

'Boogie man?' Starsky asked.

'Oh. An old Earth legend. A kind of monster who eats people or something.'

'I don't eat people,' said Starsky. 'Often.'

'That's reassuring,' said Hutch. 'But you know, you are mysterious. You dress in black, and hide your face.'

'There are reasons for that,' said Starsky. 'And here, wear these.'

He handed Hutchinson the pile of black clothing he'd been carrying. Hutchinson stared at them in consternation.

'Wear these?' he asked. 'You expect me to dress like you?'

'Yes. I insist on it. If you travel in the Kush Mountains, it's necessary.'

Hutchinson shook out the clothes. Trousers. Two tunics. Socks. Gloves. A head-dress. A veil.

'Yes,' said Starsky again. 'The veil as well. I'll show you how to put it on. Then we better get going. I've packed all the supplies we need, and I want to reach the foothills before sunset. Can you ride a horse?'

'Yes,' said Hutchinson. He looked up from his contemplation of his new clothes, and felt David Starsky's eyes searching his own.

'I can ride,' he said. 'Let's get going.'

********************

The foothills of the Kush Mountains were rocky and trackless, but their rough-coated black horses seemed accustomed to the territory. They also had the sure-footedness of mountain goats, perhaps because their feet were in fact much like those of goats. Hutch had examined them before they started out, lifting each unshod hoof curiously, while Starsky stood watching in silence. Finally, Hutch had put down the last hoof, and risen to his feet. He had made no comment, just mounted his horse. Starsky had taken the lead, and they had headed North.

Starsky was still riding in front of Hutch, something he had insisted on. He drew rein suddenly, and waited for Hutch to catch up. 'There's a storm ahead, in the mountains,' he announced. 'We should stop soon and make camp. Keep an eye out for a likely spot.'

Hutch saw no signs of any storm, but then, he couldn't even see the famous mountains. They were shrouded in an impenetrable white mist. Behind them, was the wilderness through which they had ridden most of the day. As far as Hutch had been able to tell, it had been uninhabited by human life, but Starsky had told him there were a few farms, scattered over the landscape. Dirt farmers, attempting to scratch a living out of the poor, rocky soil.

Hutch decided to concentrate on finding a suitable place to camp. They were riding side by side, now. It was dusk, and already one of Tartarus's two moons had risen. It was faint, almost bluish, in the dim light.

'Which moon is that?' Hutch asked.

Starsky looked up, startled. His horse shied a little.

'I'm sorry,' said Hutch. 'I was just asking which moon was in the sky. Hades? Or Hell?'

Starsky laughed. 'The Kushran don't use those names,' he said. 'We call them the Warriors. That moon is Karos. Ferro will rise soon.'

'Ah, will it?' Hutch asked. 'There was only one moon last night, that I could see.'

'Ferro, yes. He doesn't like to be alone.'

'He?' asked Hutch. 'On Earth, we think of the Moon as she. Female.'

'The Moon? Female? No. Here we call the sun female. Fiery. Powerful. The Giver of Life.'

'I had the impression that you thought women were weak.' Hutch said, now thoroughly confused.

Starsky actually pulled his horse to a halt. Hutch stopped as well. They stared at each other in mutual confusion, through their black veils.

Starsky muttered something in a strange language. Kushran? He shook his head. 'What did I say, to make you think that?' he asked, at last.

'You said that the Kushran refused to negotiate with women. That they had their place, but it wasn't in politics. I suppose I jumped to conclusions. I thought you meant that women were lesser beings, in your world. Did I misunderstand you?'

Starsky was silent for a long moment, then he laughed. He laughed a bit like an adult might laugh at the foolishness of a child.

'Oh, yes,' said Starsky. 'You misunderstood. I'm glad we have the chance to clear this up, before we cross the border. Look. There's a good place to stop. Let's water the horses. Then we should have a talk.'

Fair enough, thought Hutch. Maybe a few mysteries were about to be solved.

They unsaddled the horses, and led them to the little stream that made its lazy way down out of the invisible mountains, toward the river that looped around the city of Paris, and then out to the sea. The horses drank, thirstily, as if they recognized the taste of home. Every few minutes, one would lift his head, and sniff the air, staring up toward the mist. Did they see through the white barrier? Could they see their destination? Was Hutch the only one in a fog?

Starsky gathered dryfall wood, to make a fire. Hutch carried their saddlebags over to some sheltering rocks. He gathered dry grass to make the hard ground a little more comfortable to sleep on. He was used to hard beds, but never preferred them, and hadn't slept outside under the stars for some time.

Starsky came back with an impressive armful of wood and kindling. They arranged it teepee style, and Hutch started to search through his saddlebag for matches.

But Starsky stood up. He looked North, toward the mountains, and called out something in a liquid tongue. His voice had changed. It was quite unlike the harsh voice in which he spoke the Common Tongue.

Hutch got to his feet as well, and looked North to see what had caught Starsky's interest. The mist, it appeared, had been moving South, towards them. It stopped, now, a few yards away, as if at Starsky's command. But a tendril of white reached out, and touched Starsky's outstretched hand. Starsky grasped at the mist, and it turned golden in his hand. He bent down, and the golden mist fell from his fingers onto the waiting tinder. The wood burst into flames.

'Have a seat,' Starsky said. 'Relax.'

'I'm relaxed,' Hutchinson lied. 'I suppose that's how you light fires in Kushran. An everyday thing?'

'Yes,' said Starsky. Then he said, 'Look up.'

Hutch looked up. The second moon, what had Starsky called it? Ferro. Ferro had risen. It was reddish, fiery compared to Karos's cool bluish white.

'They are still some distance apart,' Starsky noted. 'But that will change. Perhaps tonight. Perhaps later. There is no set timing for the dance.'

'The moons dance?' Hutchinson asked. He was ready to believe almost anything.

'Dance, yes. They dance. Or perhaps you would say, they spar? I like that word, too.'

Hutchinson cleared his throat. 'You were going to tell me about women?' he asked.

Starsky laughed. 'What did you want to know about them?'

Hutch coughed again. 'Stop that. I'm a grown man. I know about the birds and the bees.'

'The what and the what?'

'Never mind. Quit changing the subject. You promised to explain to me the Kushran view of the female gender.'

'Ah,' said Starsky. 'Women in Kushran are a different species.'

'Oh, for... Women are a different gender, Mister Starsky. Truly I know that sometimes men find them strange and mysterious, but they are still human.'

'Human women are human, Mister Hutchinson. In Kushran, women are a different species. Remember that. It's dangerous to forget.'

********************

'When Tartarus was first used as a prison planet,' Starsky told him. 'All the prisoners and guards were men. Later, there were women, but it was those early male prisoners who escaped into the Kush Mountains.'

It was the next morning, and they were riding toward those mountains now. Hutchinson hadn't been able to persuade Starsky to give him much more information the night before. That had been his own fault, he acknowledged. He probably shouldn't have laughed quite so hard. Starsky seemed to have forgiven him, and was willing to talk.

'Tartarus was surveyed before the prison was built, though,' Hutchinson pointed out. 'No intelligent life was found.'

'No life forms that the surveyors saw, and recognized as intelligent. None that were recorded by their instruments. The story is, that they never explored the mountains. They surveyed them from their space ship, and decided they weren't worth the trouble.'

The mist hadn't lifted during the night, Hutchinson noticed. If anything, it had grown thicker. He wondered how they were going to find their way through it, but then this was Starsky's homeland.

The horses continued the climb, up through the increasingly rocky foothills. Starsky was riding beside Hutch, but suddenly, he kicked his horse into a faster pace, and cut in front. Hutchinson heard a whistling, buzzing sound, as several arrows sliced through the air, and hit Starsky in the chest. Starsky swayed in the saddle. Hutchinson rode up alongside, and reached for him.

'I'm all right,' said Starsky, impatiently. He called out in that strange, liquid language he had used the night before. From far up the hillside, a chorus of bells answered. The notes sounded like musical laughter. Starsky muttered something to himself and shook his head. Then he turned to Hutch.

'We're about to cross the border. You better stay behind me,' he said.

'But... but you were shot,' said Hutchinson.

Starsky looked down. There were indeed four small arrows in his chest. He pulled them out, quite unconcerned, and studied them. Hutchinson looked at Starsky's chest. There was no blood that he could see, and it appeared that any cuts in his black clothing had closed up.

Starsky stowed the arrows away in his saddlebag. 'They wouldn't have much effect on me,' he said. 'But they could make you their prisoner with them, until they decided whether you were worth absorbing into their tribe. I've told them you belong to me, and they wouldn't want outright war with my own tribe, so you should be safe. But stay close.'

They were quite high up now. It was difficult to tell if they were still in the foothills, or had crossed over into the mountains. The sure-footed horses didn't appear to be labouring, but Hutchinson noticed that the air was growing thin.

Starsky was riding ahead, but close. Only a few feet separated them. Hutch was watching the mist that lay ahead, listening for more perilous flights of arrows. He didn't notice the exact moment that Starsky disappeared, swallowed by the mist.

Hutch pulled on the reins of his mount, and the animal stopped obediently. He nickered loudly, stretching out his neck, but remained outside the thick white curtain that cut him off from his comrade, and the comforts of his homeland. Hutch looked around, at the oppressively overcast world of Tartarus that was at least somewhat within his ken. What truly lay beyond the mist? The mysterious land that Starsky had dropped so many hints about? Or trickery and deceit? Starsky had not seemed to be capable of such actions, but Hutch had only known him for two days.

He remembered Van's words, that he could be kidnapped and held for ransom, or even murdered. Then he remembered his reply. What would be the point? Surely there were easier, more rational ways for the Kushran to have their say.

There were good arguments on both sides, he thought. But sometimes one must take a chance on trusting people. He had already decided to trust Starsky.

He drew his breath and kicked the horse back into action. Just in time, he realized, for behind him, there came the whistle of arrows.

The horse started through the misty curtain. It was a heavier mist than any that Hutch had ever known, and for a moment, he feared that it would not give way before them.

'Starsky!' Hutch called out, and the mist dissolved long enough for the horse to carry him to safety. He heard the arrows thud against the suddenly solid barrier.

At the same moment, he was blinded by what lay beyond. Fire, he thought. Golden fire. Glittering golden fire. Heat. Enveloping love. Desire. Fierce desire, like no desire he had ever known. He closed his eyes, and reached out his gloved hand. Another gloved hand touched his own, and gripped it, hard.

'So,' said Starsky. 'The Veil let you through. You are one of us, now.'

********************************

'Long, long ago,' said Starsky. 'We don't know how long ago, so don't ask me, but it was long before Earth People arrived. Another race of People lived here once. Something happened to kill most of them. We don't know what. The Soul doesn't understand our questions. She has a different way of reasoning, and we don't always understand Her.'

The golden glow that blinded Hutch had faded somewhat. He could see a little more normally now, and they were riding towards Starsky's territory.

'But we were able to learn this much. Whatever it was, it killed all the men, and most of the women. Some women survived. The Soul didn't understand what was happening until it was too late, and there were no men left. She was frightened at the idea of being left alone, so she absorbed the women into Her being somehow, and they were able to have children without men.'

'But all of them were girls,' said Hutch.

'Yes,' said Starsky excitedly. 'How did you know?'

'Basic science,' Hutch answered. 'It's the man that provides the Y chromosome.'

Starsky was silent for a moment. Then he asked, 'Y chromosome?'

'It's what makes you male. I have a Y chromosome from my father, and an X chromosome from my mother. My sister, on the other hand, got X chromosomes from both parents, so she's female.'

Starsky seemed to think about this for a while. Then he said, 'Yes. I see. Well, there were only women left alive, so they could only give their children X chromosomes.'

'That's right. Until the men from the prison escaped. But how could they interbreed if they were of different species?'

'The Soul does that. She changes people, things. She didn't create the world, this world, but She can change it. Make it better. Or make it worse. She worked out a way for us to have children. Because that was what She wanted. She said that something was starting to happen to the children who were being born, just before we arrived. They were weak, and died young. Not many survived.'

'Genetics, again. That happens if you don't have a large enough gene pool. Enough people with different genes to choose from. When men and women have sex and make babies, they mix their genetic codes, their strengths and weaknesses. The more interbreeding you have, the better.'

'Have sex?' Starsky asked. 'Men and women don't have sex to make babies. We can't. The women are too different from human women. But I have heard the stories about the ancient times, before we came here.'

'How do you make babies?' Hutch asked. 'Pollination? Like flowers?'

'In a way,' said Starsky. 'If you stay here long enough, you'll find out. But then you'll really be one of us. It will change you forever. Do you want that?'

'I don't know,' said Hutch. 'How will it change me? Would I have to stay here, on Tartarus?'

'No one has ever tried to leave the planet,' said Starsky. 'A few of us have left the Kush Mountains for a time.'

'Like you,' said Hutch.

'Yes. Like me. But I've never left this world,' said Starsky. 'I'm not sure I could. If the reason were strong enough, perhaps. For love, I could do anything, even leave the Soul, for a time. But it would be hard. The Soul is Love. Could someone love me enough to make up for that? Or maybe it would be enough if I loved him.'

They rode for a time in silence, Hutchinson thinking about all that Starsky had told him. He wasn't sure what Starsky was thinking about.

Finally, Hutchinson spoke up, again. 'If the Soul can change people, why couldn't she change you, or the women, so that you could make babies in the usual way?'

'I don't know,' Starsky admitted. 'Like I said, we don't understand her a lot of the time. She seemed to think it was unnecessary, or even a bad idea. Perhaps because of what happened before. Whatever it was that killed all the men?'

'Do the men of your world mind?' Hutch asked.

'Mind what?' asked Starsky.

'Do you mind not being able to have sex with women, of course? I mean, most men want that,' Hutch noted.

'Do they?' Starsky asked. 'I wouldn't know. It's always been this way, for all of us. It's not like we're suffering in any way. Not that I've ever noticed.'

'Even if you can't make babies together, couldn't you, you know, make love? With the women here, I mean?'

Starsky laughed. 'You're very curious about our sex lives,' he observed.

'Well, of course,' said Hutchinson. 'You were the one who brought me here, and said I was one of you.'

'I'm sorry. I've never actually discussed the subject with someone from outside.'

Starsky drew his horse to a stop, and pointed ahead. 'Look!' he said.

Hutch strained against the shimmering glow that still obscured his vision to some extent. Far in the distance, he could see several tall figures, walking towards them.

'Wait,' said Starsky.

Hutch was content enough to wait. They were quite high up the mountain, by now. Starsky had told him there was a pass they had to cross. Once over the pass, they would be in his own territory.

The figures drew closer. Hutch could see now that they were black, very black, and tall and majestic. They moved with powerful strides. Their robes were green, and decorated with small white bells that rang at every step.

One of them noticed Starsky and Hutchinson. They all stopped and turned in their direction, and Hutch saw their eyes.

White fire. Burning. Burning with the fire that had burned Hutch when he crossed through the Veil.

Starsky got down from his horse, and hunted in his saddlebags. He pulled out the four arrows that had struck him just before they reached the Veil. He held these out, as he approached the three tall figures. They were several feet taller than Starsky, and Hutchinson felt inclined to stay on his horse.

Starsky handed the arrows to the figures, and one of them reached out and touched Starsky on his chest. White fire flowed from the fingers, and covered Starsky with glowing light.

The giants nodded to Hutchinson, and strode off, down the mountain. Starsky came back to the horses, and mounted again.

'Who were they?' Hutchinson asked.

'Women,' said Starsky.

**************

'I begin to perceive at least some of the difficulties,' said Hutchinson.

'Oh?' asked Starsky, as they started out once again for his territory. 'What difficulties are those?'

'Having sex with the women. It would appear that you are a bit incompatible. I mean, just the discrepancies in your heights....'

'There's more to it than that, but it's not my story to tell,' said Starsky.

Hutchinson thought for a moment. 'Not that they're unattractive,' he said, finally. 'Even if they are so much taller than us. They're quite beautiful in an unusual way. The woman who touched your chest had very beautiful eyes, as far as I could tell.'

'Thank you. I'll tell her you said that. She'll be pleased. She approves of you, as well, by the way.'

'Oh, yes?' asked Hutchinson.

'Yes,' Starsky told him. 'And that's important, since she's my mother.' He sounded quite amused by the whole situation.

'Your mother!' said Hutchinson. He looked back at the now distant giants. 'You...you might have introduced us.'

'You looked a bit nervous. But she did say hello.'

'I didn't hear that,' said Hutchinson. 'I hope she wasn't offended.'

'Don't worry. She knows you're new here. The bells. That's how they talk to us. We can't hear their voices. Not usually. They're too deep or something. Though I remember hearing my mother's voice in the womb. It was beautiful.'

Hutch sighed at the thought of not being able to hear your own mother's voice after you were born. 'You don't look much like her,' he said, finally.

Starsky laughed. 'No,' he said. 'I take after my father.'

'Let me ask you a question, Mister Hutchinson,' said Starsky. 'Is sex between men taboo in your society?'

'No,' said Hutchinson. 'Of course not. Not now, at least. It was once. Long ago.'

'I thought so,' Starsky said. 'It hasn't been that many years since my ancestors came here from Earth. I've heard many stories of the sexual mores of ancient times. Once, sex between men was punishable by death. But that is no longer the case. How do you feel about it? Have you ever had sex with another man?'

'Of course. Several times. When I was younger.'

'Didn't you like it?' Starsky asked.

'It was fun,' Hutchison told him. 'But then, I discovered women, and I got out of the habit of sleeping with men. Women were... they were more... flattering. Gentler. They liked to mother me.'

'Mother you!' Starsky laughed so hard, Hutchinson thought he'd fall out of the saddle. 'You wanted someone to mother you? A grown man? I think it's a good thing you came here.'

'Really?' Hutchinson asked, a little offended. Starsky made it sound as if he'd never grown up. He'd been taking care of himself for many years, roaming around the galaxy. He'd been in many dangerous situations, and kept a cool head.

But Van had said something similar once, not long before they'd split up.

'Yes. Really,' said Starsky. 'But never mind. The point is, you didn't dislike sex with men.'

'No. But I never had a deep relationship with one. Mostly, it was casual sex.'

'There is no casual sex here, Mister Hutchinson,' said Starsky. 'It's all full of danger. You have to take your clothes off to have any real pleasure.'

'I know,' said Hutchinson. 'I figured that out some time ago.'

'Unless of course, we just rubbed up against each other, with all our clothes on. We could do that.'

'No, thank you. I'd rather not.'

'I agree,' said Starsky. 'Let's wait for the real thing.'

*****************

They reached the pass in the Kush Mountains just before sunset. Starsky had wanted to make it over the pass before nightfall, but now declared that they'd have to wait for morning. 'Distances change,' he said. 'Borders shift. It isn't like that, down in the lowlands, I noticed.'

'No,' said Hutchinson. 'It is like that in space, sometimes. Hmm. Perhaps because space bends.'

'It does?' Starsky asked. 'Interesting. You can't trust anything.'

They made camp, just outside the pass. It was cold, so high up. The horses had their heavy coats. Starsky seemed immune to icy weather. Hutch wasn't so fortunate. He hadn't spent the night in a mountain pass in... well, he wasn't sure if he'd ever camped out under such conditions.

The fire was welcome, and so was the hot drink Starsky made him, though it didn't stay hot long. Neither did their dinner. As they'd done the night before, they kept their veils on, only lifting them long enough to put food in their mouths. But Hutch caught glimpses of a strong mouth. He imagined it against his own, against other parts of his body.

To take his mind off things they weren't able to do, he looked up into the night sky. The stars were shining, and one of the moons, the red moon called Ferro, had risen.

'Yes,' said Starsky. 'The Dark Warrior is looking for his mate.'

'When will he appear?' Hutchinson asked.

'When he wants to,' said Starsky. 'When he feels the pull of Ferro's red fire. When he can't resist.'

Hutch gazed up into the skies of Tartarus, watching for the second moon to make its show. A faint light appeared on the horizon, just the edge of Karos's blue flame.

Hutch watched closely, but Karos rose no further. After a while, he sank back behind the Kush Mountains.

'Why so shy?' asked Starsky. 'Perhaps Ferro scares him?'

'No,' said Hutch. 'Karos thinks it isn't the right time. It's too cold tonight. Too cold to dance, or to spar.'

'Too cold to take off your clothes,' Starsky agreed. 'Let's just roll up together in our blankets and get some sleep. There's still tomorrow night.'

They huddled together for warmth. Starsky's body contained enough heat for a small furnace, and his arms felt strong and safe, as they held Hutch all night, guarding him from the cold.

************************

Hutchinson woke, as the morning sun rose over the mountain. Starsky's arms were still warm, but he forced himself to roll out of their blankets.

'Where are you going, Mister Hutchinson?' Starsky asked.

'Where do you think?' Hutch responded. 'I have to find a convenient rock and some privacy, if you don't mind.'

'Don't go too far,' Starsky said. 'I'll stand guard. Then you can do the same for me.'

When Hutch got back, Starsky took one look at the expression on his face, and laughed. 'Some of your body parts don't like our weather here in Kushran?' he asked.

'Some of my body parts have frozen and fallen off,' Hutch answered. 'I hope it's warmer down in the valley.'

'Somewhat,' Starsky allowed. 'And I hope those body parts can grow back.'

'So do I. Hurry up, so we can get a move on.' They made a quick breakfast, and started across the pass.

Hutchinson was pleased to discover that his eyes were clearer this morning. The golden mist was now confined to the edges of his vision. Still, he was glad for the alien sure-footedness of their horses, and for Starsky's skills as a guide. Their track across the pass was only three feet wide. On one side was the mountain, rising straight up. On the other side was a cliff, falling straight down. The morning dew had frozen, leaving the path as slippery as a skating rink. The horses were as undaunted as if they were strolling through a meadow.

A scream pierced the air above them. Hutch looked up. A huge red bird that resembled an Earth vulture, was soaring overhead. Hutch could almost feel its reptilian eyes examining him for signs of approaching death. After a few minutes, however, it seemed to shrug to itself, and fly off to seek out more likely prey.

'Do people often die in this pass?' Hutch asked Starsky.

'Only stupid ones,' Starsky said. 'The ones that try to sneak across on foot.'

'Who would try that?' Hutchinson asked.

'You'd be surprised,' said Starsky. 'Raiders from the farmlands we passed through, for a start. That was long ago, before the women put up the Veil. But even now, the Veil isn't a complete safeguard. It needs constant supervision.'

'So, even with the Veil, and the powers of the Soul, you're not really safe here?'

'No,' said Starsky. 'But is anyone, anywhere in the universe, completely safe? The Kushran are torn right now. Should we face facts, and come out from our mountains, and join the rest of the human race? Or should we try to stay here, and keep our own way of life? And what will the rest of the universe do, if they discover us? Will they let us be? Or will they want to come here and study us? I went to school for a while, down in the lowlands, when I was a boy. It was before I entered puberty, and had to veil myself. I know there are people who study strange tribes of humans, and write books about them.'

'Anthropologists. Yes.'

'What would they think about us? Would other people mock us? Make jokes about us?'

'I don't know,' said Hutch. 'But I'll do my best to see that never happens.'

********************

The track over the pass began to climb, higher and higher. Even the horses were beginning to breathe hard. Hutchinson's horse stumbled once, and Hutch wondered if they should dismount.

'No,' Starsky decreed. 'They've been back and forth over this pass several times. They know what they're doing. Just give him his head. Close your eyes and relax into the saddle.'

'Use the Force, Luke!' Hutchinson said.

'Use the what?' asked Starsky.

'Oh! Just a line from an ancient story. A myth that Earth people believed in many centuries ago. It comes from long before humans explored the galaxy, and they had very strange ideas about the universe. Jedi Knights. That's what they were called. People thought they roamed the galaxy fighting injustice with laser swords.'

Starsky shook his head. 'Earth myths. I studied a few of them in school. But I don't remember Jedi Knights. Or laser swords.'

'What do you remember?' asked Hutchinson.

'From school? Not much. We send a few children to the lowland schools every generation. We don't want to lose contact with the rest of the world entirely. It's dangerous.'

'Yes,' said Hutchinson. 'If you're too insular, and xenophobic, you have no allies. No early warning system about possible problems that could affect your world.'

'So, I was one of the children chosen from my generation. I didn't want to go. Now, I'm glad I did. But at the time, I felt like I was being sent into exile.'

'Did you board at the school?' Hutchinson asked.

'Board?'

'Live on the school grounds.'

'No,' said Starsky. 'I stayed with a family who lived nearby. An old couple who had no children of their own. They treated me well, and I still visit them occasionally. But the other children at the school were a different story.'

'I can imagine,' said Hutchinson.

'I didn't speak the Common Tongue very well, at first. I didn't dress like them. I didn't know their games, and their customs. Several of the boys tried to beat me up. Once.' Starsky said that last word with a great deal of satisfaction.

'Did they survive the experience?' Hutchinson asked.

'Oh yes,' said Starsky. 'But they didn't enjoy it.'

Hutchinson realized that he had forgotten his fear over the dangerous track. And the horses had made it safely to the end of the pass. Starsky drew rein, and Hutchinson followed suit. They sat on their mounts, overlooking the valley, far below.

'My Shran,' said Starsky. 'I can hear the drums. They will welcome us. Welcome us home. And tonight may be the night the two moons dance.'

***************

They started down the slope of the mountain, toward the valley. After the hard uphill climb, and the dangerous trek across the pass, their journey was now quite pleasant. The icy air gave way to warmer breezes, and Hutchinson could detect the scent of flowers, drifting up from hidden gardens.

They were riding side by side, talking about nothing more important than the warmth of the sun upon their veiled faces, when Hutch heard the whistle of arrows. It was too late to call out a warning. Hutch felt a stinging pain, and looked down to see an arrow protruding from his chest. Starsky grabbed his reins, before his horse could bolt, and pulled the arrow free for him.

'You'll be all right,' Starsky said. 'Just give it a moment, and the pain will pass.'

He dismounted, and called out in that strange, lilting tongue that Hutch had heard him use with the women. He was answered with the ringing of bells. Several women emerged from the forest along the track. They were somewhat shorter than the women they had met on the other side of the pass. Perhaps they were younger? Girls?

Starsky shook his head at them, and seemed to scold them in a laughing tone. One of them came forward, and touched hands with Starsky, briefly.

Hutch was feeling a bit dizzy, and climbed down out of the saddle. He swayed a little on his feet, and leaned against the side of his horse. Starsky came to his side, quickly. The girl who had greeted Starsky joined them.

'Mister Hutchinson, this is my sister. Let her touch you. That will take the dizziness away.' Hutchinson nodded. The tall black girl looked at him for a moment in silence, with her blazing white eyes. The bells on her green dress rang a strange little tune.

'She says hello. And that she's sorry if she frightened you, being a stranger here. It's their custom. Their way of greeting.'

Hutchinson decided it was probably best not to point out that shooting someone seemed an odd way to say hello. The girl reached out her slender hand and touched his chest, where the arrow had struck. The dizziness increased for a moment, then ceased.

Hutchinson drew a deep breath. 'Thank you,' he said.

All the bells on all the girls' dresses rang out.

'Are they saying that I'm welcome?' he asked Starsky.

'Something like that,' Starsky answered him.

********************

They had become a parade, Hutchinson thought in amusement. Three Kushran girls, dancing ahead on their long, powerful legs, their bells ringing constantly. Starsky and himself, on their horses. Three Kushran girls behind.

Was this an impromptu parade, meant in fun? Or an ancient ceremony of capture? A sort of Triumph, like the Roman Emperors held after a war?

Starsky fell back to ride beside him, and laid a gloved hand on his arm. Reassured, Hutch looked around at the countryside through which they were journeying.

There were farms, much more prosperous than the farms outside of Paris, Diablo. Fields of grain. Orchards with heavy laden fruit trees. No wonder raiders tried to cross the pass to find this valley. Occasionally, Hutchinson saw one of the tall, black women striding through the fields. There were no black-clad men here. They made a stop, about the time the sun was at its highest point. Hutchinson was beginning to feel a bit warm. He wondered if the weather was truly warmer, or if he was becoming feverish.

One of the girls left for a while, and returned with a basket full of fruit, fresh-picked from the trees of a nearby orchard. Hutch was pleased. He'd had weeks of ship's stores, and the diet down in the lowlands wasn't much better. He picked up a strange, round, purple fruit. The skin was thick, and the fruit inside was a little dry, but the seeds were delicious. Juicy and sweet. A memory of an old story he'd read long ago, niggled at his mind. Something about a kidnapped girl, and a seed.

Starsky laughed at something his sister said, and turned to Hutchinson. 'We'd better get going,' he said. 'If we want to be home in time for dinner.'

Home, thought Hutch. Am I going home? It was becoming difficult to remind himself that he was on a mission. He would only be staying a few days, at the most. Open diplomatic relations with these people. Something about ore. What was it called? Potentia! That was it.

He had to keep that in mind. This journey was about potentia ore, and diplomatic relations with the Kushran. Nothing more.

Hutch mounted his horse, and they rode off, the girls leading, and bringing up the rear guard.

**********************************

Hutch heard the drums long before they reached the village. Starsky had been right. His Shran was welcoming them home.

Dozens of dark green tents, and one large black tent. Tall green poles, wound with coloured ribbons. In the centre of the tents, nine strong looking men pounded on nine large, black drums in a steady rhythm.

Men. And boys. All dressed, like Starsky, in black. The men, and the older boys, were veiled. The younger boys were not.

The boys looked quite human to Hutchinson's eyes. They were of many ethnic backgrounds. Some looked Caucasian, even blond like Hutchinson himself. Some were Black. Some of Asian descent.

Several men came out of the black tent to greet them. One of them greeted Starsky, and his still un-named sister, with great fondness. Was this Starsky's father?

'Mister Hutchinson, this is my father, Michael Starsky. This is my Uncle Ephraim, and Uncle Joseph.'

The men all nodded to him in a friendly fashion. Hutchinson nodded back, and said hello, in the Common Tongue. He tried desperately to find some distinguishing feature, so that he could tell the men apart. He wasn't sure he could manage the feat.

To his relief, Starsky said something in Kushran, and then led Hutch away to one of the green tents. Inside, were two large tubs of hot water. Starsky pushed him towards one of the tubs, and lowered curtains made of that ever-present black material, enclosing Hutch and the tub completely.

'It's safe to undress now, Mister Hutchinson. I'll find us some clean clothes. Then I'm going to bathe myself.'

Hutchinson heard Starsky rummaging around, outside his little cubicle. Some clean clothes that looked exactly like his old ones, were pushed under the curtains.

The hot water felt wonderful, after the cold of the mountain pass, and the long ride down into the valley. Hutch could hear Starsky splashing away in his own tub, singing in the strange tongue the Kushran women understood.

Outside the tent, Hutch could hear the constant ringing of bells, and the deep, erotic rhythm of drums. Outside the tent, it was growing dark. Soon, the two moons would rise. Why did that fact both frighten Hutchinson and excite him?

*********************

'Are you married, Mister Hutchinson?'

'Married?' Hutchinson asked, feeling a bit confused. They were eating dinner in the black tent. The men were, at least.

When they had finished bathing and changing, Hutchinson discovered that quite a few women had come to the village, including Starsky's mother. They weren't here in the tent, however. Starsky told him that men and women did few things together, having such different customs. The women were having their own party, out under the stars.

'Yes, Mister Hutchinson,' said Starsky's father. 'Are you married? Or mated? Or bonded to someone? What is your family situation?'

'Oh,' said Hutchinson. 'I see. No, I'm not married, to anyone, in any way.'

Hutchinson felt, rather than saw, David Starsky rise, and leave his side. He looked up, and saw Starsky making his way down the tent, from the area of honour, where the Elders ate, along with guests, like himself. Starsky disappeared quickly into the crowd of younger men.

'Is that usual in your society?' Mister Starsky continued. 'To be alone, I mean?'

'I'm not really alone, Mister Starsky. I have my band. Hutchinson's Mercenaries. They are a family, in a way. My tribe. I inherited it from my mother.'

'Your mother?' Uncle Joseph asked in surprise.

'Yes,' said Hutchinson. 'She founded the tribe. Then, a few years ago, she retired. She lives on Earth now, and I lead the tribe.'

'What do you do, actually?' Starsky's father asked. 'When you lead the tribe?'

'Didn't David tell you?' asked Hutchinson. 'It was why I came here. One of the things I do, is to negotiate deals. Like the deal over the potentia ore.'

'Oh, yes.' said Mister Starsky senior. 'We know about that.'

'You didn't come to the negotiations because you didn't want to deal with women, so I came here to see what we could work out.'

'Not deal with women?' Starsky's father seemed confused, and he called out a question down the length of the tent. David Starsky's voice answered him, in Kushran.

'Ah!' said his father. 'That was an excuse.'

'An excuse?' asked Hutchinson.

'He wanted to see how you would react. What you would do.'

'I see,' said Hutchinson, not seeing at all.

'It's not women that are the problem. It's people who know nothing about us. Most of the world, in fact. We've managed to keep to ourselves for centuries, but we may be forced to change. If this potentia ore is so great as they say, outsiders may see it as more important than our way of life. Even more important than our lives. They could decide to go to war, to take from us what we would not give them outright.'

'The ore?' Hutchinson asked.

'We don't care about the ore,' Starsky's Uncle Ephraim answered. 'We care about our Shran. We care about the land that the women nurture. We don't want to hand over the rights to that to strangers who don't understand. Even if the women would let us.'

'How can we negotiate with strangers? With those who aren't of our Shran?' Uncle Joseph asked.

'I see the problem,' said Hutchinson.

'Then what can you do about it?' asked Starsky's father. 'Can you be one of our Shran, and negotiate for us with the outsiders. None of us really understands them. But my son tells me you do.'

'Well, I do this sort of thing for a living, as I said. I don't know about becoming part of your Shran. What would I have to do?'

'Marry one of my sons,' David Starsky's father announced. 'There they sit,' he said, pointing down the tent. 'Choose one!'

Hutchinson had never thought that he would be grateful for the concealing face veil. But now, it seemed not to be concealment enough. In a museum once, he'd seen the metal face plates that medieval knights wore in tournaments. That was more like it.

In his years as a mercenary, and a negotiator, he'd had many offers to gain his favour. Jewels. Political power. Offers to intercede with various Gods and Goddesses, so that his sins would be forgiven, or he'd be granted his every wish. A number of people of both genders had offered to sleep with him. With some, this offer had been more crudely put, and there had been no mention of sleep being involved.

'I'm a good fuck!' one woman had claimed. She had been pretty good, in fact, but that hadn't helped her cause.

This was, however, for a surety, a first. No one had ever offered the hand of one of their sons, in marriage. What should he do? Here he was. Alone. Surrounded by hundreds of the Kushran. If David Starsky was any example they were good fighters. And that was only the men! The women were nine or ten feet tall.

David's sister could probably break him in two.

'Um?' Hutchinson said, to gain time.

'You said you weren't married, Mister Hutchinson,' David Starsky's father reminded him, helpfully. 'What objections can you have?' Hutchinson could think of several hundred, right off the top of his head.

We aren't the same species, really. I've never seen the faces of anyone here, over the age of... twelve or so. Puberty? Is that the age you start wearing veils? Why? I don't know any of your customs. Except that you don't have sex with women. You have sex with each other. I'm not very experienced at that sort of thing. I'll disappoint him. Why did he get up, and leave me to deal with this alone?

Hutchinson got to his feet, not really knowing why. What was happening to him, that he couldn't think of any sensible way to get out of this? He'd dealt with far more dangerous situations, and lived to tell the tale. Even laugh over them. Would he live to laugh over this someday?

He was feeling feverish again. The drums were pounding out their sexual rhythm. The bells were ringing, or was that just his ears? The wine they'd drunk with dinner?

He thought of going outside, getting some air to clear his head. He started down the tent, toward the entrance way. Toward the group of young, unmarried men.

Michael Starsky's eligible sons.

They sat, waiting. Everyone in the tent seemed to be holding their breaths. Hutchinson stopped, and looked at the identical, black-clad men. How could he choose one? He had never seen their faces. He knew nothing about any of them.

Well, except for David Starsky. He knew him. He'd slept in his arms last night.

David was there, in the group somewhere, but giving Hutch no clue. They all looked alike, except that something was drawing him, pulling him in. Something he could feel, not see or hear. Feel.

He reached out, and touched one of the black gloved hands.

Yes. He knew that hand.

'You have chosen David Starsky as your mate,' said Michael Starsky. 'His mother and I approve.'

That's good, thought Hutchinson. I wasn't going to choose again.

*************************

The drums and bells were giving Hutch a headache. To add to that, the Kushran were running around, preparing for the wedding, and talking in what was still a completely foreign tongue. Hutch had not had the chance to speak a word to his future mate, since his future father-in-law had declared that the match was approved.

Hutch saw Starsky talking with someone off to the side of the tent, and went over to him.

'Excuse me,' he said, with fake politeness, and dragged Starsky away.

'What's wrong?' Starsky asked.

'What's wrong?' Hutchinson echoed. 'Would it have killed you to give me some warning?'

'Warning about what?'

'Warning that I was going to get married. Tonight. To you. A man likes to know these things.'

'Why?' asked Starsky.

'What do you mean why?' Hutchinson roared.

The tent fell silent. Someone called out a question to Starsky, who answered back in Kushran. Whatever it was he said, the others left them alone.

'If you had known about the offer of marriage ahead of time, would that have altered your response?' Starsky asked.

'I don't know,' said Hutchinson.

'Then, what purpose would warning you have served? And I couldn't have warned you, because I didn't know that my father was going to make the offer. He might not have approved of you, after all.'

'And what if he hadn't? Do you only marry men your father approves of?'

'I've never been married,' said Starsky. 'But if my father hadn't liked you, I would have made you a private offer, for a private alliance on the side. That's all.'

'Oh,' said Hutchinson. 'What's the difference?'

'Between a private alliance, and a public marriage?' said Starsky. 'A lot of difference. You wouldn't have been a member of the Shran. We could have broken up our alliance at any time.'

'I see,' said Hutchinson. 'So we can't just up and walk away from each other, if we get married this way?'

'No,' said Starsky. 'You're going to be a member of the Shran, and my mate for life.'

'That's why I would have liked some warning. About what I was getting into, I mean.'

'Is the idea of being my mate so terrible? You needed a warning?' Starsky's voice was beginning to take on an edge of anger.

'No,' said Hutch, his voice rising again. 'It just takes some getting used to. We don't know each other that well.'

'I think we know each other well enough,' said Starsky, and he stormed out of the tent. Hutch followed, wondering if this meant they were getting a divorce already. Would that free Hutchinson from the whole pact, or would he just have to choose another brother?

The drums were still pounding. A number of family members streamed out of the tent after them, laughing. One of them called out a question to Starsky in Kushran, who laughed himself, and shook his head. Hutchinson thought it was time he started learning the language.

Starsky turned to him. 'He said that you have a temper to match mine, and to look out. I said it was news to me. I can handle you.'

'Can you?' Hutch asked.

'Yes,' said Starsky. 'One thing is sure. I'm not going to mother you.'

The drums picked up the pace of the rhythm. Someone shouted in Kushran.

'The moon is rising,' Starsky translated. Hutchinson looked up. It was the pale moon. Karos. As they watched, Ferro rose too. He looked darker and angrier than he had the night before.

'Ah,' said Starsky. 'It looks as if they're going to spar. No dance, tonight. I wonder who will win?' One of the Kushran men called out in a loud voice. The drums pounded out a faster rhythm. Out on the hillside, the women answered, in a furious peal of bells.

'They have announced it. Ferro has challenged Karos to a duel,' said Starsky.

'What does that mean?' Hutchinson asked.

'It depends,' said Starsky. 'How serious is he? Perhaps he only wants to fight for supremacy.'

'Then what will happen?' asked Hutchinson.

'Then we will spar,' said Starsky. 'If you win, I will follow you. But if I win....'

A wave of anger swept over Hutchinson. Who were these people, to take over his life in such a primitive manner? From the moment he laid eyes on this David Starsky, his soul had not been his own. Now, he was expected to fight this man, and the loser would be the other man's servant. Or slave?

The women were coming down from the hillside. Hutchinson could see them now, walking three by three. Starsky's sister was in the lead, between her mother, and another, taller woman. Their green dresses swayed, and their bells rang with every step. Their black skins glistened in the light of the torches they carried. Their white eyes glowed, brighter even than the torches. They joined the gathering, in the centre of the tents, and stuck the ends of their torches in the ground.

A flash of red fire cut across the night sky. The crowd gasped. Hutchinson looked up in time to see Ferro erupt again, shooting red flares in Karos' direction.

One of the black-clad Kushran men came over to Starsky and Hutchinson. He carried two daggers on a silver tray.

'Choose one!' said Starsky. 'Ferro has issued his challenge. A challenge to the death.'

'A challenge to the what?' Hutchinson shouted. 'Starsky! I can't fight you to the death. I can't kill you.'

'If you can't kill me, then you will die,' Starsky answered. 'Pick a dagger, Mister Hutchinson. Since I issued the challenge, the choice of weapon is yours.'

'No! I refuse to fight.'

'You have no choice now,' Starsky said. 'You picked me as your mate, and I have challenged you. If you humiliate me now, you will have to fight all my relatives to get out of Kushran alive. What do you think your chances are?'

'If you don't want to marry me, why don't you just say so?' Hutchinson thought his question was reasonable.

Starsky didn't appear to agree, judging by his answer. 'Who said I didn't want to marry you?'

Hutchinson picked up one of the daggers. Clearly these people were insane, and his best chances of survival lay in going along with their madness.

The Kushran had been placing torches in a circle around Starsky and Hutchinson. Hutch gazed around at their veiled faces, and the alien faces of the women, trying to make some sense of this wedding ceremony that had gone so wrong.

'Mister Hutchinson!' Starsky shouted. 'Pay attention.' He backed up a few paces, and bowed.

Hutchinson shrugged to himself, and bowed back. Starsky tossed the knife back and forth between his hands a few times, then grasped it firmly in his left.

Oh, right, thought Hutchinson to himself. He's left handed. I noticed that before. Wonderful. It could be to his advantage, because I'm not used to fighting left handed adversaries, but he's probably used to duelling against right handed men. Unless the Kushran only fight potential husbands. Maybe the reason Starsky isn't married, is that he kills all his suitors?

At that moment, Starsky charged him, and his knife scored across Hutchinson's arm.

'I told you, Mister Hutchinson. Pay attention, or it will be you who dies tonight.'

Hutchinson stared at the blood running down his arm. The cut wasn't deep enough to do any damage, but it stung.

'You better start fighting me, Mister Hutchinson,' said Starsky. 'Don't stand there like a coward.'

'A what?' gasped Hutch. 'What did you call me? You drag me here, and force me to take part in this... this primitive circus. And then you call me a coward?'

Up until that moment, Hutch had not been truly angry, only bewildered. Now, with each passing moment, his rage grew. Rage was dangerous, that he knew. He shook his head to clear it. Starsky took that opportunity to rush at him again, but this time, it was Hutch who drew blood.

'There!' said Hutchinson. 'We've scored on each other. Can't we call it a draw?'

'Not in a fight to the death,' Starsky observed. 'There's only one conclusion. Your death or mine.'

With those words, Starsky charged Hutchinson a third time. He pulled back his arm, as if preparing to strike. Hutch raised his own knife, instinctively, and the knife slid in under Starsky's ribs. Starsky didn't slow down. He seemed to continue running, right onto the blade, as he let his own knife hand fall to his side without even attempting to strike back.

Hutch pulled his knife back in horror, but it was too late. Starsky fell to the ground, his blood flowing out onto the Kushran soil. Hutch knelt beside him, and tore off his sash to stanch the wound.

'Don't die!' he cried.

Starsky whispered, 'Better me than you. Now you are free again.'

His head fell to the side. Hutch looked up at the Kushran, at the tall, dark women who seemed to have powers of healing.

'Help him! Please,' he said. 'I didn't want him to die.'

Starsky's father stepped forward. 'It was his choice,' he said. 'As he told you, you are free now.'

'I didn't want to be free,' said Hutchinson. 'Not at the cost of his life.'

Out from among the Kushran women, a tall figure emerged, taller than any of the other women. Her dress was red, and instead of the bells, she wore hundreds of little mirrors. Hutch watched her walk towards him, watched a thousand tiny Hutchinsons kneeling beside a thousand tiny, dying Starskys.

'What would you give, for him to live again?' she asked. 'Your own life?'

'Yes,' said Hutchinson, without hesitation. 'It was my fault he died.'

The woman bent down, and touched his forehead. The mirrors on her dress spun, and spun....

'They couldn't love,' she said. 'They killed each other, all of them, because they couldn't love each other.'

It was the last thing that Hutchinson heard, before he fell into darkness.

*******************

Hutchinson woke, as if from a deep sleep. His head was cradled in someone's warm lap. Someone was stroking back his hair with a gloved hand. Someone was muttering to himself. It was in the Common Tongue, so Hutchinson understood the mutterings.

'Look at me! And I said I wouldn't mother you. Of course, after the stupid, childish thing you did....'

Hutchinson's eyes flew open. He sat up, a little too quickly, and Starsky pushed his head back down.

'Stupid?' asked Hutchinson. 'Childish? I'm not the one who challenged you to a duel over nothing.'

'It wasn't over nothing. You didn't want to be one of us, I could see that. I made a mistake in bringing you here. I was trying to set you free. Now you're stuck with me.'

'You people are incomprehensible,' said Hutchinson.

'That's a big word,' said Starsky. 'Does it mean you like me, after all?'

Hutchinson sat up, more slowly this time, and looked around. They were in a tent, perhaps the one in which they'd bathed, before the dinner and the duel. They were on a bed, and the bed was draped with black. Someone, probably Starsky, had removed Hutchinson's head-dress and veil. But Starsky himself was still fully dressed.

'I might like you,' said Hutchinson. 'I'm not sure. I don't understand you, and I've never seen your face.'

'I've seen your face,' said Starsky. 'It doesn't help me to understand you.'

'Probably not,' Hutchinson agreed. 'What happened back there?'

'Back there?' Starsky asked. 'You mean the duel?'

'Yes. That ridiculous duel.'

'It's not ridiculous to us,' said Starsky. 'It's one of our customs. Ferro was angry. He demanded a sacrifice.'

'Human sacrifice?' asked Hutchinson. 'That went out of fashion thousands of years ago.'

'A willing sacrifice,' Starsky pointed out. 'It's always a willing sacrifice. I was willing. It was better that you lived, than me. I told you that.'

'Oh,' said Hutchinson. 'That was what you meant. I thought you were babbling because you were delirious.'

Starsky reached up with his gloved hand, and touched Hutch's face.

'One of my cousins asked me if you were beautiful,' he said. 'I told him, you were like the sun. Every few years, she breaks through the clouds, and we get to see her in all her glory.'

'When do I get to see you in all your glory?' Hutchinson asked.

'Now, if you like,' Starsky said. 'You've earned the right.'

'Oh, I have, have I?' Hutch asked. 'Are we married, then? I don't remember the ceremony.' 'We're married,' said Starsky. 'You impressed Her, you know.'

'Her?' Hutch asked.

'The Soul. She brought me back to life, at your request.'

'The woman in red? That was the Soul?'

'Yes. My Shran decided we were married, after that, since we don't really argue with the Soul. It's up to you, what we do now.'

'I'd like to see your face, for a start,' Hutch reminded him. 'If it isn't too dangerous, that is.'

'Not that dangerous, now,' said Starsky. He held out one of his gloved hands. 'Take off my glove, for a start.'

'Oh!' said Hutchinson. 'A strip tease.'

'A what?' Starsky asked.

'Never mind,' said Hutch. 'One of our strange Earth customs.'

Hutch took off his own long, black gloves. Then he took Starsky's hand in his own. He ran his hands up and down the strong forearm, and caressed the long, gloved fingers. Then he reached up under Starsky's sleeve, and found the cuff of the glove. Slowly, he pulled it down, until his fingers encountered flesh.

Starsky's flesh was warm. Warmer than human flesh. The heat of his flesh travelled up Hutch's arm. Heat, and a strange vibration. Hutch's heart began to beat faster.

He drew the glove further down until he could see Starsky's skin. Hutch had expected that skin to be pale, considering that Starsky's body had been covered almost all his life, and had never been exposed to sunlight. But the skin that Hutch was uncovering was as warm to his vision, as it was to his sense of touch.

The skin was soft, of course, having been protected from almost all friction. There were no calluses. The nails were neat, and perfectly clean. The fingers were long, tapered and slender.

There was something intensely erotic about the nakedness of this hand, emerging from Starsky's completely hidden body. Hutch looked up, and blushed.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'For... for staring at your hand like that.'

'You don't have to apologize,' said Starsky. 'It belongs to you. It's your hand.'

'Is it mine?' Hutch asked. 'Good.' He kissed the long, naked fingers, watching Starsky's veiled face. He sensed that Starsky closed his eyes. In pleasure? Or in pain?

'Why did you bring me here?' Hutch asked. 'And then change your mind?'

'I didn't change my mind,' said Starsky. 'I made a mistake. When we met, I felt a connection. Here.' He touched his chest, over his heart, with his free hand. 'Then, when we sparred, it was like we were one. You agreed to come with me, so easily. I warned you it was dangerous, that you would change. But you didn't seem afraid.'

'I wasn't,' said Hutch. 'Not really.'

'But then, after my father made the offer of marriage, you did change. You pulled away. I realized I'd been wrong. You didn't want to be one of us.'

'Things were moving too fast,' said Hutch.

'Changing,' said Starsky. 'Changing too fast. It's the Kush Mountains. There's a power here. A power that changes people, the landscape, everything. Everything changes. Sometimes slowly. Sometimes quickly. It comes from the sun.'

'The sun?' asked Hutch. 'We know the sun produces dangerous radiation, but the cloud cover protects the world. That's why humans can live here.'

'Humans can live down in the lowlands,' said Starsky. 'Here in the Kush Mountains, the power of the sun comes through. When the first men arrived, they began to change. Some less than others. A few died. A few changed so much they were unrecognizable as human. The Soul tried to save them. She tried to make them like the women. The women aren't affected by the power of the sun. But the men went mad. So the women wove the cloth that protects us from the sun. We're still changed by the power, but we don't go mad. We don't change so much that we're not human.'

'That's why you wear the veils?' Hutch asked. 'To protect yourselves from the radiation?'

'The power. Yes,' said Starsky. 'But also, to protect ourselves from each other. The power to change things is inside us now. If you spend any time here, if you are intimate with me, you will have the power too. Just like us. Even if you leave here, you will have to wear the veils that hold the power in.'

'What does this power do?' Hutch asked. 'How does it change people?'

'We can never know,' said Starsky. 'The potentia ore, that was created by the Kushran. Sometimes we can make time flow faster, or more slowly.'

'Would that power work, if I leave Tartarus?' Hutch asked.

'I don't know of any Kushran who has left Tartarus,' said Starsky. 'The power works outside of the Kush Mountains. I do know that. If you carry that power out into the rest of the universe, you would have to be careful. It might wear off in time. But would you want to take the chance, and hurt someone?'

'No,' said Hutch.

'So decide now,' said Starsky. 'You haven't been exposed to the power enough to carry it yourself yet. If you leave now, you should be safe.'

'I can't leave now,' said Hutch. 'I don't want to be safe.'

Hutch drew off Starsky's second glove, as slowly as the first. He held both his hands between his own, and kissed them, carefully. They were warm, so warm.

'If you touch me with them, will I grow a second penis, or something?' he asked.

'No,' said Starsky, with apparent seriousness. 'Do you want another one? It might come in useful.'

'As my friends will tell you, the one I have gets me into enough trouble.'

'Well, don't worry then,' said Starsky. 'We're mated. When two men are married, even temporarily, it's like they're one, somehow. We can be naked together, be intimate, and not change each other. Much. Not in any serious way.'

'Lovers always change each other,' said Hutch. 'It's inevitable.'

He looked into Starsky's veiled face. It was exciting, being like this with him. Starsky could see Hutch's face, but his own face was safely hidden. Hutch thought that Starsky was smiling behind the veil, as if he understood what Hutch wanted.

Starsky touched the fastenings of Hutch's tunic, and opened it, as slowly as Hutch had removed his gloves.

'You're all golden inside your clothes, as well,' he said. 'Like the sun. Like I told my cousin.' His voice sounded a bit shaky.

Hutch lay back, and let Starsky undress him. When he was naked, Starsky knelt between his legs.

'Watch,' said Starsky. 'The moment of truth.' He stroked Hutch's penis, from the base to the tip. It was the most erotic thing that Hutch could imagine. Being utterly naked and vulnerable. Being touched by this man whose face he had never seen.

'You see,' Starsky whispered. 'Only one of them. Still.'

'Yes,' said Hutch. 'But it looks bigger.'

'Do you think the change might be permanent?' Starsky asked.

'Not if you keep doing that,' Hutch answered.

Starsky laughed. 'I can keep doing this all night,' he said.

****************

Hutch surfaced from the warm pool of contentment into which he had dived deep. He stretched, and sighed, and looked down at the magician who could turn a hand job into an art form.

'When I remember how to move,' he said. 'I'll return the favour.'

'No hurry,' said Starsky. 'I can wait.'

'Can you? Don't you want me?' asked Hutch, with feigned hurt.

Starsky laughed. 'I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you.'

'That reminds me. I haven't laid eyes on nearly enough of you... and why are you wearing your boots in bed? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?'

'My mother's never slept in a bed. For all we know, the women don't sleep, or they do it standing up with their eyes open. I've been raised by the descendants of violent criminals.'

'None of that is any excuse,' said Hutch, primly. 'Here. Let me.'

He pulled off Starsky's boots, a bit more quickly than he had dealt with his gloves. When he sucked on one of the long, slender toes, Starsky jumped and muttered something in Kushran.

'What did you say?' asked Hutch.

'Never mind,' said Starsky. 'Please. A little higher up.'

'Your wish is my command.'

Hutch straddled Starsky's body. He closed his eyes, and gently lifted the veil that hid his face. After all this time, he was almost afraid to look behind it. He didn't think that Starsky was ugly, or deformed, and he was sure it would make no difference if he was. But over the last few days, he had formed a picture in his mind of how Starsky would look, when the veil was removed. Now, he would learn if that picture was true.

'Are you afraid to look at me, Mister Hutchinson?'

'Call me Hutch. All my friends do.'

'But we aren't exactly friends, are we?'

'No?' asked Hutch. 'Then what are we?'

'I'm not sure,' said Starsky. 'Something rich and strange.'

Hutch opened his eyes, and looked down. Starsky looked quite human to his eyes. Dark, crinkly hair, a strong face, skin flushed with pleasure, or embarrassment at being gazed upon so intimately. A mouth that seemed both gentle and fierce.

But Starsky's eyes were closed.

'Open your eyes!' Hutch commanded.

Starsky's eyes flew open. They burned with the same white flame as the eyes of the women. It was the face he had seen in his mind's eye.

It was his lover's face.

*******************

Something woke Hutch from a peaceful sleep. He looked over at Starsky, but his lover was still sleeping, sprawled across most of the bed. Hutch sighed, remembering all they had done, when at last Starsky's entire body had been revealed. Starsky's tongue was as clever and agile as his hands, Hutch learned. He didn't have the sophisticated sexual techniques of some of Hutch's former partners, but that was no loss. He was sweet, and willing to learn, and everything he did, was done out of love.

There was that soft sound again. Was that what had woken him? A gentle tinkle of bells, just outside the tent. It seemed to be asking a question.

'Hello?' he called out, as softly as he could. Starsky didn't stir, but the tent flap opened. He could hear it being lifted, and put back in place. The curtain around their bed was pulled back, and quickly closed again.

It was dark in the tent, as they had let the oil lamp burn out. But Starsky's sister carried a candle, in a holder. She put this on the bedside table, and looked down at Hutch and her brother.

Hutch felt himself blushing. He wasn't accustomed to relatives of his lovers showing up in the bedroom in the middle of the night. Was that the custom here? What was he supposed to do? Give an account of the wedding night? Prove his virginity? Now that would be a problem.

Starsky's sister knelt beside the bed, and touched his forehead. Hutch remembered the Soul doing that, when he asked her to save Starsky. He couldn't hear words this time, but images flowed through his mind. They were a bit confusing at first, but gradually began to make sense.

Was the sister asking what he thought she was asking?

'How?' he asked, in the Common Tongue, hoping she would understand, despite the language barrier. He shrugged, hoping the gesture would help.

The bells on her dress rang softly. She reached out her long, black fingers and touched Starsky's lips. They were still covered in Hutch's own seed, from the last time they had made love.

For a moment, her fingers glowed, white hot. Then, her bells rang one more time, she rose to her feet and left, closing the curtains behind her.

'Oh,' said Hutch to himself.

Starsky stirred. He reached out for Hutch, and pulled him closer. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Nothing,' said Hutch. 'I think I'm going to be a father.'

'Good,' said Starsky, and he went back to sleep.

******************

It was no hesitant ringing of one tiny bell that next woke Hutch, but a cacophony of bells and drums and cheering and singing that sounded like the onset of battle. Starsky was bouncing on the bed beside him, screaming in victory, as if his team had won the Universe Cup.

'Please,' Hutch begged. 'Can't you quiet down.'

'Sorry,' said Starsky. Then he hollered something to the crowd outside their tent. Hutch put his pillow over his head. Was this the way the Kushran always greeted the morning, or was it a special event in honour of their wedding?

Starsky pulled the pillow away, and licked his ear.

'Wake up,' he said. 'It's morning.'

'So I gathered,' said Hutch. 'I suppose morning is a big deal here?'

'No,' said Starsky, and he laughed. 'But you're a big deal, right now. That's why they're quieting down, like you wanted.'

It was true. The noise had abated a little.

'They did that for me?' he asked.

'Well, yes,' said Starsky. 'You can pretty much have whatever you want right now, and for some time to come. My sister's pregnant.'

'Oh,' said Hutch. 'Oh, yes. I remember now. She came into our tent, and she....' He blushed, and Starsky laughed at the look on his face.

'It's her first child. And it's a girl.' he added triumphantly.

'A girl?' asked Hutch. 'It's been born? That was fast.'

'No, it won't be born for a year. But the women know what gender their child is going to be. And there hasn't been a girl born for a few years. Not in all the Kush mountains. The women were getting worried, and they were going to start reproducing the old way.'

'Parthenogenesis,' Hutch told him. 'That's what it's called.'

'I see,' said Starsky. 'Whatever it's called, the Soul didn't want them to do it, because of the problems it caused before. But they may have had no choice. Now, they won't have to. Come on, get out of bed and let's go join the party.'

Hutch groaned, and wanted to hide under the bed. As if their wedding hadn't been enough! Starsky dressed quickly, and slipped through the curtains of their bedchamber. He returned with fresh clothes for them both. The clothes were the usual black, but were adorned with coloured ribbons. He also carried a basin of water.

'We really need a bath,' he observed. 'But this will do for now.'

Hutch climbed out of bed, and washed quickly. Starsky undressed again, and made a sketchy wash himself. They both dressed in the more festive clothes.

'I hate to see you cover up your face again,' said Hutch.

'I'm used to it,' said Starsky. 'When we're alone again, you can take it off. I promise.'

He dropped the veil over his beautiful face, and motioned for Hutch to do the same.

The noise outside the tent was picking up again. As they stepped outside, they were greeted by a roar of approval. And a number of arrows from the women.

'Starsky!' said Hutch, as he pulled out four or five of the things. 'I thought you said they liked me?'

'They do,' said Starsky. 'They like you a lot. They're hoping we'll have lots of sex, so they can have your children. Maybe some of the children will be girls.'

**************

The last time he shouted at Starsky, they ended up fighting a duel to the death. Starsky had actually died.

He was about to become a father. His daughter was going to grow to be nine feet tall. He should set her a better example than murdering her uncle on the morning after their wedding night.

Having babies was important to these people. Hell, it was important to everyone in the universe. It was one of the major reasons for sex.

The Kushran had shown him amazing hospitality. One of them had married him. Another one was having his baby. None of them had known him for more than a few days, yet they had treated him with honour.

Hutch sat and told himself these things, over and over, while Starsky chattered happily away to everyone who came up to congratulate them. Starsky had gotten him some breakfast, and left him alone while he ate it. It made Hutch feel guilty for his childishly sulky temper.

He should be happy for these people. He should be happy for Starsky. He should be happy for himself.

Instead, he felt like a prize stud bull, being fattened up and coddled so he could produce more calves.

He wanted to throw his breakfast across the tent and storm off home to the Gaia, his crew, and the life he understood.

The last time he shouted at Starsky, they ended up fighting a duel to the....

'Hutch? Are you feeling all right?' Starsky said, sweetly.

Hutch choked down the desire to scream back that he'd just discovered his balls had shriveled away to nothing, and what did they think of him now that he was a eunuch?

'Yes,' he lied. 'But can we go somewhere to be alone? Not the tent. I need some fresh air.'

'Of course,' said his lover, full of concern.

Hutch gritted his teeth, while Starsky made excuses, and everyone around them nodded and said they understood, and made plans to gather his sperm afterwards.

Starsky led Hutch off into the forest. Uphill. Away from the tents, and the drumming men, and the jingling women. When they were far enough away that Hutch couldn't hear the bells and the drums, and the Kushran couldn't hear him bellow at Starsky, he sank down to the ground, and took a deep breath.

Starsky showed his remarkable intelligence by saying absolutely nothing for a long time.

**************

Hutch drew Deep Breath Number 651. His blood pressure had dropped to normal levels, as far as he could tell, and he was sure he could speak to Starsky in a normal voice.

Confident that he was normal, he dared to open his eyes.

Starsky was sitting cross-legged, a few yards away. He was staring at the ground, and looked dejected. Hutch felt guilty. Starsky had only been acting like a normal Kushran. It wasn't his fault that acting like a normal Kushran meant that his behaviour was abnormal, from the perspective of most of the rest of the human race.

'Starsky?' Hutch whispered.

Starsky looked up, like a little boy expecting to be punished.

'I'm okay,' said Hutch. 'I just needed some fresh air, like I said.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure.'

'Hutch? Are you unhappy about the baby? Don't worry. It won't be born for a year, and the women take care of the little ones. The boys join the men when they're big enough, but girls always stay with their mothers.'

'I'm very happy about the baby. I'm happy for your sister, and for you. And I'm happy to be a father. Starsky, I'd love to get to know my daughter. I don't want to be a stranger to her.'

'Oh!' said Starsky. 'That's no problem. I told you, my family would do anything for you.'

'Because of my astonishing talents at stud?' Hutch asked, bitterly.

'At what?' Starsky sounded truly bewildered, and Hutch felt guilty all over again.

'Nothing,' he said.

'No, no. Tell me. I knew something was bothering you.' Starsky was sounding angry, which wasn't a good sign. Hutch wasn't ready for another damned duel.

'Starsky,' he said carefully. 'David. I'm happy about your sister's baby. But I don't know if I'm ready for the entire female population of the Kush Mountains camping outside our tent. Waiting for us to... do it. Waiting for me to... finish, so they can stroll through our bedroom and....'

'No. Oh, no! Hutch, it won't be like that. I promise. I won't let it. Trust me?'

'I'll try.'

'Why didn't you say something?' Starsky asked after a few moments of silence.

'I just did,' said Hutch.

'I can negotiate all this. It won't be embarrassing. Do you feel like everything is moving too fast?'

'Yes,' said Hutch. 'That's how I'm feeling.'

'Well, it wouldn't be polite to tell all the women that they can't have their chance at a daughter.'

'I can see that,' said Hutch, in despair.

'But I'll explain that you're new here, and we want some privacy. I know just the one to pick for tonight. She's young, and comes from a small family. They don't have much power, or prestige. She's very shy. We'll look democratic.'

'Whatever you think is best,' said Hutch.

'It will be fine,' said Starsky. 'You'll see.' He sounded so sweet, and hopeful, and kind. Hutch felt guilty all over again.

They started back for the village. They were about half-way there, when they heard the bells behind them. Hutch wondered if the news of his amazing daughter had already reached other tribes, and their women were here to shoot their own arrows at him.

Starsky stopped, looking perplexed even with his face veiled.

'They have prisoners with them,' he said.

'Prisoners?' Hutch asked.

'Men they caught trying to make it through the pass. Apparently, they got through the Veil. As I said, it doesn't keep everyone out.'

The women appeared, out of the depths of the forest. They did, indeed have prisoners with them. A scruffy looking bunch of thieves, Hutch thought.

'I wonder why they're bringing them here?' Starsky wondered out loud. He spoke to the women in their liquid tongue, and they answered with a furious peal of bells.

'They crossed the Veil,' Starsky translated. 'They were looking for the stones. You were outside recently. You know about the stones. We're bringing them to you to deal with.'

'I see,' said Hutch, relieved that this had nothing to do with his reproductive organs after all. 'What do you think we should do with them. Besides stringing them up in the nearest tree, that is? Would anyone want to marry them?'

'I don't know,' said Starsky. 'There's no accounting for some men's bad taste.'

They had been talking to each other in low voices, but the invaders had caught a word or two, it seemed. One of them spoke up.

'Hey!' he said. 'You talk like humans. Can't you get these monsters to let us go?'

'Monsters?' said Hutchinson. 'I wouldn't suggest you speak about my relatives like that.'

He felt Starsky turn to look at him with surprise, and smiled to himself.

'You're aliens?' the man asked. 'Like them?'

'They're not the aliens,' Hutch pointed out. 'They were here first. You're the aliens. But never mind. Why were you trying to cross the pass? What were you looking for?'

'I think that's our business,' said another of the invaders.

'Well, no, it's not,' Hutch pointed out. 'You crossed a border, into another country, without asking permission.'

'We're sorry,' said the first man. 'Let us go free, and we'll go home.'

'We can't do that,' Starsky spoke up. 'We're taking you back to the village, and the Elders will decide what to do with you.'

All this time, the third man had been silent, standing in the grip of one of the women. Now, he started to scream about aliens, and giant bugs crapping on his head and reading his mind. He fell to the ground and rolled around biting at the dirt.

Hutch bent down to try to restrain him. The man reached for his throat, and pulled him down into a savage embrace. Hutch found himself on the ground, with a lunatic trying to choke the life out of him.

Starsky flung himself on top of Hutch's attacker, but was thrown off. The man had the terrible strength of the insane. One of the women bent down, picked the man up, and flung him away. Hutch heard him hit the ground with a ripe plop. It was the last sound the man made.

'Thanks,' he said to the woman. It seemed she understood his meaning, if not the word, for she answered with a cheerful tinkle of her bells.

Starsky helped him to his feet, and they went to check on Hutch's attacker.

'I don't think we'll need to worry about what to do with this one,' Hutch noted, as they stood looking at the mess on the forest floor.

'I suppose you're right,' Starsky agreed.

'What's the protocol here?' Hutch asked.

'The protocol?' Starsky echoed.

'Yes. What should we do about the body? What are the customs?'

'I have no idea,' Starsky admitted. 'I've never been in this situation before. Usually, the border tribes take care of any invaders that slip through the Veil. Or they die in the pass and the Ghost Makers eat their bodies.'

There was a flurry of bells behind them.

'Ah!' said Starsky. 'The women say not to worry. The Ghost Makers are on their way. We should go so they can take care of it.'

As they started out for the village, Hutch could see the huge, red, vulture-like birds settling on the corpse.

Michael Starsky and the other Elders of the tribe were waiting in the black tent. They didn't look too pleased about the prisoners.

'We got the message a little while ago, and we've been trying to figure out what to do,' said Starsky's father. 'It's usually the border tribes who deal with these people.'

'So David told me,' said Hutch. 'But this is a special case, because of the potentia ore. They came over the border looking for chances to prospect, it seems.'

'I know,' said Michael Starsky. 'I wish the ore had never.... Did David tell you about that?'

'He told me something,' said Hutchinson. 'He told me it was created by the Kushran.'

'By accident,' said Michael. 'Be warned, Mister Hutchinson. Now that you are one of us, you can create dangerous substances of your own. Which is why we're worried about those men.' He looked over at the group by the tent entrance. Starsky was talking with a couple of his fellow tribesmen, arranging proper clothes and accommodations for their new guests.

'The border tribes have been handling these situations for centuries,' said Michael. 'They know what to do. How to get them to cooperate, and how to handle them if they don't.'

'The women told us they've been in the Kush Mountains for several hours now,' said Hutch. 'How long does it take before they change? Before they become dangerous to others?'

'That's a good question, Mister Hutchinson. No one knows the answer, because it varies.'

'One of the men went crazy, and tried to kill me. Was that one of the symptoms?'

'That's what the stories say,' said Michael. 'But the others seem well.'

'I'd like to question them about the ore before you do anything else,' Hutch told him.

Michael nodded. 'Be my guest.'

Hutch approached the prisoners. 'We're discussing what to do with you,' he said.

'Why can't you just let us go home?' one of the men asked.

'I told you before,' said Hutchinson. 'You were caught trespassing on our lands. We can't allow you to leave. But things might go better for you if you cooperate.'

'Cooperate how?'

'Answer my questions, for a start.'

'What do you want to know?'

'Why did you come over the border?'

'We were looking for riches. We've heard the Kushran are rich.'

'Do we look rich?' asked Starsky.

'No,' said the man. 'But looks can be deceiving. At first sight, you look human. But you're not.'

'Flattery will get you nothing,' said Starsky. 'Answering my mate's questions might.'

'Your mate?'

Starsky nodded in Hutch's direction. 'Go on,' he said.

'What sort of riches did you think you'd find?' Hutch asked.

'Everyone is talking about this new ore that's been discovered,' the man said. 'They say that the Kushran aren't going to allow anyone in to prospect it, even though most of the ore is here.' He looked around, as though expecting to find piles of it lying on the floor of the tent. 'We decided to do something about that,' he added. 'See if we could find some of our own.'

'Well,' said Hutch. 'All you've found yourselves is trouble. Hope you're happy.'

Hutch pulled Starsky aside. 'I've been thinking,' he said. 'And I need to talk to you. Can you take care of these idiots, then come to our tent?'

'Sure,' said Starsky. 'Give me a few minutes.'

He looked worried. Hutch stroked his arm, and felt the warmth of his flesh, even through the layers of cloth. 'A few minutes,' he said. 'No longer. I want to see your face again. It's been too long.''

Hutch was trying his best to stride up and down in the tiny black-curtained bedchamber, when Starsky arrived. He wasn't getting very far.

'Several of the biggest men in the tribe are convincing them to wear veils,' Starsky announced. 'It's worth seeing.'

'Is it?' Hutch asked. 'I know something I'd really like to see. You take that damned veil off! In fact, take off all those damned clothes.'

'Make me!' said Starsky.

*********************

'You wanted to talk?' Starsky reminded Hutch, some time later.

'I did?' Hutch asked. 'Oh. Yes I did.'

He sat up, and looked down at his gratifyingly naked lover. 'I've been thinking,' he said.

'So you told me,' said Starsky. 'You're leaving, aren't you, Hutch?'

'I have to, Starsky. I can't handle the negotiations over the potentia ore from here.'

'No,' Starsky agreed. 'But you're not coming back. That's the problem.'

'What makes you think that?' Hutch asked. 'Starsky, I'm going to have a daughter, for one thing. And your family is here. You'd want to see them, wouldn't you?'

'Yes,' Starsky agreed. He gave a sigh of relief. 'So when are we leaving?'

'That's up to you, to a certain extent,' said Hutch. 'I don't want to lessen your prestige with your tribe. If we stay for a couple more nights, and give a couple of women a chance at my sperm, do you think that will satisfy them?'

'I think so,' said Starsky. 'For now, at least. Then what? What are you plotting, Mister Hutchinson?'

'Would it make things easier, if the mining of the ore were arranged by someone who belonged to your tribe?'

'It might,' said Starsky. 'But even though we created it, we have no idea how to mine it.'

'I do,' said Hutch. 'I know an engineer, who's been working on advanced methods of mining ore, which disturb the environment as little as possible.'

'That sounds interesting,' said Starsky. 'But he can't be Kushran.'

'No,' said Hutch. 'He's not even Tartarian. But he might be willing to emigrate.'

*****************

Three days later, they rode back across the pass, headed for the Diablo border. They carried with them a written authorization to make any agreement over the potentia ore they saw fit.

The Kushran were pleased with the four daughters Hutchinson had fathered. So was Starsky, and Hutch himself couldn't help feeling proud. Starsky was pleased with Hutch, with his son who was on the way, and with his high standing in the tribe.

His son was his first child, and Starsky was counting off the days until he would be born. Only married men could father children, Starsky informed Hutch. The women didn't wish to risk having children with men who might not carry out their fatherly duties if the baby were a boy.

'You're looking forward to seeing your crew again, aren't you?' Starsky asked.

'Of course,' said Hutchinson. 'They are my tribe. And your tribe, now. Don't worry. They may not offer to have your children, but they'll accept you. They'll have to.'

'And my tribe is your tribe, Abbahnashran,' said Starsky.

'Abbahnashran? What does that mean?'

'Your first big Kushran word,' said Starsky. 'It means father of my children. Or father of my tribe. Something like that. Abbah -- father. Na -- mine. Shran -- tribe, family, lineage. Shran has many meanings.'

'And Kushran means all the tribes?'

'Yes. The people.'

'Of course.'

'But ku -- ku also means what binds us together. The power we carry. The danger we live with.'

'A lot of meaning in such a small word,' said Hutchinson. 'Are you worried about leaving Tartarus? It's only temporary.'

'Wherever you go,' Starsky vowed. 'I'll go with you.'

'Good,' said Hutch. 'It's good that you're used to living with danger.'

******************

Hutch was nervous about riding through the border territories, but all went well. Starsky told him no one left Kushran unless they were on an important mission, and even the border tribes respected that.

'Even the border tribes?' Hutch asked.

'The border tribes are a bit strange,' Starsky told him.

'Now you've frightened me,' said Hutch. 'Kushran that you consider strange.'

'Do you think I'm strange, Hutch?'

'A bit, yes,' Hutch admitted.

Starsky laughed. 'Well, I think you're strange too, so we're even,' he said.

They crossed through the Veil without being shot at, and camped for the night. Hutch enjoyed watching Starsky summon the golden mist to light their campfire.

'I've been thinking, Starsky.'

'Oh no,' Starsky answered. 'Should I be worried?'

'It's just that the Veil seems closer to the mountains now. I'm sure we spent more time going to your village than we are going back.'

'Yes,' said Starsky. 'I told you the borders shift. Rivers change course, even reverse direction. Entire forests move overnight. This happens all over the Kush Mountains, but especially here along the borders.'

'Maybe that's why the border tribes are strange?' Hutch suggested. 'It must be alarming to wake up, on a regular basis, and find the entire landscape has changed around you while you slept. Or ate dinner. Or made love.'

They rolled together in their blankets. They should keep warm, said Starsky, even if they couldn't get undressed, or kiss. They did share a lot of warmth.

'It's nice not having someone walking in on us afterwards,' said Hutch.

'That won't happen all the time,' said Starsky. 'The novelty will wear off.'

'I hope it won't wear off for you,' said Hutch.

'It probably will,' Starsky admitted. 'After a century or so.'

*******************

Starsky woke him at dawn. 'Karos and Ferro have appeared in the morning sky,' he said. 'They're calling us to war.'

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's groin, and stroked it. 'Starsky,' he said. 'I'm too sleepy to fight duels with you. Let them fight it out alone this time.'

Starsky laughed, and pushed into Hutch's hand. 'They're not fighting each other, they're warning us,' he said. 'Look, they're shoulder to shoulder.' It was true. The two moons were floating in the lightening sky, side by side, even touching slightly.

'What do you think they want us to do?' he asked Starsky.

'Finish what you started,' said his lover. 'Then let's ride for Paris. I think they're saying there's trouble there, and we should deal with it.'

***************

Their ride to the city was uneventful, but as they started up the final stretch of road, Hutch began to feel a bit anxious. He realized that he'd had no contact with any of his people since they'd left his room that morning, when Starsky had invited him to Kushran.

He'd changed into the Kushran costume, and walked out the door of the hotel with Starsky. They'd mounted their horses, and left for Kush Mountains. For all he knew, his crew had died in the meantime. Why hadn't he tried to contact them? He had his communicator with him, but he'd never tried to use it. In fact, it had been turned off the entire time.

'Starsky?' he asked his partner. 'How do you feel about cities?'

'Cities? I've only known Paris. I've only been there twice, for a few days. Why?'

'If we share our lives, if you spend some of your time travelling with me, you'll be living in cities. Trapped behind walls. I don't get the chance to hike outdoors, camp out under moons. You're not used to my way of life, and I'm not really used to yours.'

Starsky turned to him, and Hutch could almost see his fiery eyes glinting through the veil.

'You don't get rid of me that easily,' he said.

********************

At the entrance to Paris, they were greeted by armed soldiers.

'Halt!' said one, as soon as Starsky and Hutch rode up. 'You'll have to get down off your horses, and be searched. Hand over any weapons you're carrying.'

'We're diplomats,' Hutch told him. 'I can show you our official papers, granting us diplomatic immunity from all such searches.'

'Diplomats?' asked the soldier, as if he'd never heard the word before.

'Yes,' said Hutch. 'We're here to negotiate on behalf of the Kushran government.'

'The Kushran!' said another soldier, as if the name were a curse. 'They've refused to negotiate. That's why there's rioting in the streets, and I was called back from my vacation.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' Hutch lied. 'But we are here to negotiate, and the sooner you let us go, the faster you can get back to your vacation.'

'I don't know about that,' said the first soldier. His uniform was more decorative than the others. Clearly he was the leader. 'Our orders are to search everyone entering the city, in case they're terrorists.'

Starsky leaned down from the back of his horse. 'How can we be terrorists?' he asked. 'We're Kushran, and we're diplomats. We're here to negotiate, not terrorize. Your orders don't apply to us. It's safe to let us go.'

The leader of the band stepped back. 'These men are diplomats,' he said. 'Our orders don't apply to them. Let them go.'

'Sir?' said one of his men, clearly bewildered at the sudden change in attitude.

'You heard me,' said the leader. 'Let them go.' The soldiers let them pass into the city.

'We should head for the Parliament Buildings,' said Starsky.

'Good idea,' Hutch commented. 'These are not the droids you're looking for,' he added.

'Droids?' asked Starsky. 'What are droids, and why am I looking for them?'

'Never mind,' said Hutch. 'It's a saying of my people.'

They dismounted before the Diablo Parliament Buildings, and stared at the bleak stone edifice. Hutchinson put his hand on Starsky's arm.

'Starsky, did you get me to go with you to Kushran, the way you made that soldier let us in the city? I have to know.'

'I don't know what you mean, Hutch,' Starsky answered.

'Please,' said Hutchinson. 'Don't take me for a fool. That guard wasn't going to budge on the issue, until you spoke to him.'

'Yes, I know,' said Starsky. 'Some of us can persuade others to see our point of view.'

Hutch snorted in amusement.

'I've gotten better at it, since we became mates,' Starsky continued. 'But I didn't use it on you, Hutch. It doesn't work that way. The effects don't last, for one thing. And it takes a lot of work to make someone do anything they really don't want to do. It's not worth the trouble most of the time.'

'I wanted to go with you on my own,' Hutch admitted. 'But I've felt I was under a spell since I first saw you.'

'Then I'm under the same spell,' said his lover.

The guard at the door to the Parliament Buildings let them in, and provided an escort to the rooms where the negotiations were still under way. Hutchinson could hear those negotiations from far down the hall.

Someone was shouting. 'If the Kushran won't cooperate, then I say we should declare war. Invade the Kush Mountains! Take what's ours!'

'What's yours?' he heard Vanessa ask. 'Do you mean the ore? Why is it yours, if it's on their land?'

'They're not human, everyone knows that,' the voice replied. 'They're aliens! What right do they have to the land, or the ore? What right do they have to deny us what we deserve? It's our land. Who do the Kushran think they are?' the speaker finished, just as they reached the chamber door.

Their escort opened the door, and announced them. 'The delegation from the Kushran!' she said.

The room fell silent.

'The Kushran think we are the owners of the land in which most of the potentia ore lies,' said Hutch. 'We think we are the people with whom you have to negotiate.'

Vanessa looked straight at him. 'Hutch?' she asked.

'Hello, Vanessa,' said Hutch. 'How are the negotiations going?'

'Not as bad as they look, actually,' she replied. 'Everyone else has reached an agreement over the mining of the ore on their own lands. We were just waiting for the Kushran to join us.'

'Good,' Hutch told her. 'Because as I said, we're here.'

There was silence as Starsky and Hutch took their seats at the long table. Then, the silence was broken by a babble of voices, some in the Common Tongue, others in the various languages of Tartarus.

'Mister Hutchinson!' said one member of the committee. 'What have you done? Aligned yourselves with one side against the rest of us? I thought you were supposed to remain neutral?'

'Usually I do,' said Hutch. 'But I also try to do everything I can to find a solution to the problems of my employers. Being neutral wasn't going to work in this case. The Kushran won't trust anyone from the outside.'

'So you joined their side?' asked the Prime Minister of Diablo.

'In a sense,' said Hutch. 'But I like to think of it as gaining an understanding of their side, that no one else has. If you like, my second in command can continue directing the negotiations.'

'That would be acceptable to me,' said the Prime Minister. 'Does everyone else agree?'

There was a chorus of ayes.

'Could you fill us in on what you've accomplished so far?' Hutch asked.

'We've agreed that each sovereign nation will handle their own mining of the ore,' Vanessa said. 'But the sale of the ore will be conducted by the entire planet of Tartarus.'

'Indeed?' Hutch asked.

'Yes,' said the Prime Minister. 'We think we can get a better deal that way.'

Hutch glanced at Starsky, and Starsky gave the slightest of nods.

'We agree as well,' Hutch told them. The atmosphere in the room lightened considerably. 'How will the profits from the sale be divided up?' Hutch asked.

'It will be placed in one fund,' said Vanessa. 'Then, each nation in turn will draw on the fund.'

'How will that work?' asked Hutch.

'Each government will decide what is their country's greatest need,' said one of the delegates. 'The committee will study how much money is needed to solve that problem, and that is how much money that country will receive.'

'And you've all agreed to this proposal?' Hutch asked, surprised.

Most of the faces around him looked a bit grim, but everyone nodded.

'Tartarus has known nothing but poverty, from the time it was colonized,' said the Prime Minister. 'We have to work together, Mister Hutchinson. You were right about that.'

'Good,' said Hutch. 'The Kushran agree to that proposal, as well.'

Everyone in the room was smiling by this point.

********************

'You did a great job, Vanessa,' said Hutch. 'I should go away and let you handle things more often.'

'Thanks, Hutch,' said Vanessa. She looked justifiably proud. The committee had declared a recess for the night, and Hutch's band had gathered in Hutch's room to talk. Starsky was sitting over by the window, watching Hutch interact with his tribe.

'How did you get them all to agree to such a sensible plan?' Hutch asked.

Vanessa shuddered. 'It wasn't easy,' she said. 'But after days of screaming, and banging on the table, and rolling around on the floor holding their breaths, and storming out of the room, they did begin to see that the plan solved most of their problems.'

She ticked points off on her fingers, as she continued.

'One,' she said. 'Everyone was worried about outsiders mining in their country and cheating them. Two. Everyone was worried about someone else getting a better price for their ore. Three. Everyone was worried about another country getting more money than their own.'

'Well, this plan does address all those issues,' said Hutch.

'For now,' said Vanessa. 'On paper. But it's a start. They all look pretty cheerful. You were a big surprise, you know.'

'Was I?' Hutch asked.

'Oh, come on, Hutch,' Mac spoke up, at last. 'Of course you were. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you. What really happened there?'

'In Kushran, you mean?'

'Yes!' everyone in the room shouted. 'In Kushran!'

'Nothing much,' said Hutch. 'I got married.'

'Married!' Vanessa screamed. 'You got married? You said you'd never get married.'

'I lied,' said Hutch. 'I'm married, and I've got five children on the way. That's about it, I think.'

'Okay, Kenneth Hutchinson. That's quite enough of that. We all fell for the joke, now take off that veil, and....' Vanessa reached for his veil, but Hutch caught her hands. She gasped. 'Hutch! You're burning up. I can feel it through your clothes. Do you feel sick? Let me take off your veil and feel your forehead.'

'I'm fine, Vanessa. Please. Listen to me. I can't take this veil off. I'm sorry. Vanessa!' Hutch held her frantic hands, tightly. 'Vanessa. Are you listening to me?'

'Yes. I'm listening, Hutch,' she said. 'But you better start telling me the truth. What's wrong with you? Why can't you show me your face?'

'I have been telling you the truth. Everything I've said is true. There's nothing wrong with me. Starsky? Could you come here?'

Vanessa started at the name, and watched through narrowed eyes, as Starsky walked toward them.

'You!' she said. 'You promised me you'd bring him back to us.'

'And I did, Lady,' Starsky answered her. 'He's here with you.'

'But he's changed,' said Vanessa.

'Yes,' Starsky said. 'But Hutch told me that lovers change each other.'

'Lovers? You're lovers? But Hutch, you said....'

'That I was married? Yes. Starsky and I are married.'

'And you have five children on the way?' Vanessa asked, a little sarcastically.

'It's a long story,' said Hutch. He tried to think of a term to describe his situation. Something neutral. That was best. Neutral. 'It's complicated,' he decided.

'Complicated?' asked Vanessa, sounding even more sarcastic.

'I'll tell you all about it soon,' said Hutch. 'But for now, let's talk about the future. I'm Kushran now. This veil is part of the Kushran culture. Our religion. It stays. If any of you can't handle that, and you want to leave, speak now.'

There was total silence in the room.

'If anyone is afraid to speak up, because they think I'll throw them out in the street without funds....'

They all laughed at that idea.

'No, Hutch,' said Mac. 'We're not worried about that. We're concerned about you, but we'll stay.' 'Good,' said Hutch. 'But you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. Since you're staying, though, I think I should tell you that I'll be making some changes. Starsky and I are a family, now. I'll be spending part of my time in the Kush Mountains. I want to make Tartarus my new base. I want to expand our operations. I was serious, Vanessa. You should run your own missions more often. Anyone have any objections to my plans so far?'

Finn, the pilot, spoke up for the first time. 'No, Hutch, no objections. But Tartarus is a rather depressing place to live, don't you think?'

'We won't be spending all our time here,' Hutch said. 'I'll still be leading missions, and I want to introduce Starsky to space travel. But I have other ideas, as well. You remember that crazy Engineer friend of mine? Huggy Bear?'

'Huggy Bear?' Vanessa asked. 'Who could forget him?'

'I know,' said Hutch. 'Well, he's a genius, among other things. I'm going to convince him to move here. Not only to move here, but to join the Kushran.'

'Now I know you're feverish, Hutch,' Vanessa answered. 'You'll never convince Huggy to wear all black, and cover his face like that.'

'I might be able to, if the incentives are big enough,' said Hutch.

'What incentives?'

'Huggy's been working on some experimental mining techniques, for one thing,' said Hutch. 'And he'd love to try them out. But it's not only that. I'll bet anything you like he'd also love the challenge of finding a way to make an entire planet brighter and more colourful.'

Hutch watched Starsky hang the thick black curtains around their bed.

'You've been very quiet all evening,' he said.

'Yes,' said Starsky.

'Are you angry?'

'No,' said Starsky. 'Not angry. Not at you, anyway. I'm angry at myself, I suppose.'

'Why?' Hutch asked.

'I didn't realize what it would mean to you, Hutch. To your friends. I've been Kushran all my life. It never seemed strange or frightening to me to cover my face. I've never seen my father's face. Or the faces of my uncles. My son will never see my face.'

'Vanessa has seen me completely naked often enough,' said Hutch.

'But now there's a barrier between you and all your friends,' Starsky noted.

'They'll survive,' said Hutch. 'It's not the end of the world. As you say, you've lived that way all your life. Now, let's get into bed, take off our clothes, and get skin to skin. I've just remembered one or two things we haven't tried yet.'

***********************

It was the next morning, and Hutch was showing Starsky around the Gaia.

'It's small,' he told him. 'But very well designed. See? My quarters are big enough for two. And just down here....' Hutch opened the door to the greenhouse, and ushered Starsky in. He closed the door behind them, and led him down a path, into the small jungle.

'Turn around,' he said. Starsky turned. 'See?' said Hutch. 'When you're in here, you can forget about the ship, about the fact you're in space.'

Hidden among the plants, was a small waterfall. Its soft sound was soothing. They sat together for a while, just listening.

'Could you live here?' Hutch asked.

'I could live anywhere,' Starsky said. 'If you were there. Abbahnashran.'

'Let's show you how this thing flies,' said Hutch.

Finn was in the cockpit, fiddling with the controls. Hutch waved Starsky into one of the chairs, and showed him how to buckle himself in.

'Just in case we have a rough takeoff,' he told Starsky.

'I never have rough takeoffs,' Finn protested. Hutch took the co-pilot's chair, and Finn got the clearance to go off-planet.

The Gaia lifted gently from the launching pad, and rose straight into the air, like a turbo lift. It hovered over the city of Paris, and Starsky stared out the window for a long time.

'It's amazing,' he said. 'We're so high up, we can't even see the people below.'

'If you think that's amazing,' said Finn, 'Wait until you see this....'

With those words, he went to warp speed. The stars blurred together, and rushed toward them, as if the Gaia were going to crash into a million suns, and become one with the universe.

'Where are we?' Starsky asked. 'Hutch? Where are we?'

'We're together,' said Hutch. 'I'm here. Don't be afraid.'

'I'm not afraid, Hutch,' his lover answered. 'This is fantastic. I want to learn to fly this thing. Teach me how to fly, Hutch! This is fantastic.'

'I think you've converted him, Hutch,' said Finn. 'I think he's one of the family.'

 

*** The End ***


End file.
